Un amour sous toutes ces formes
by saika-tenshi33
Summary: Imaginez vous dans un lycée où deux clan se font la guerre depuis des années, puis un jour un événement change tout au tout . Entre rage et batailles, des sentiments qui vont naître, changements de voix...ect; des cœurs se liant entre eux à travers les obstacle nombreux. Si vous voulez suivre leur parcours, venez lire :3.
1. prologue

**Prologue :**

Le lycée de la Feuille, de Konoha.  
Un lycée de grande envergure, où l'éducation de ces élèves est favorisé par les meilleurs enseignant dans leur domaine, un centre de documentation et d'information de haute qualité.  
Mais aussi, où la sécurité et la bienveillance est la plus élaborée et la plus centré sur les élèves; avec une sélection de surveillant formés à toute épreuves, des médecins parmi les plus expérimentés, ainsi que de nombreuse aides intérieures mises à dispositions.

Par toute ces qualités, ce lycée est réputé au sein de la ville de konoha, comme étant l'établissement de premier choix pour les collégiens en recherche d'un lycée. Mais, ce que ne savent pas ces derniers, en le choisissant pour la poursuite de leurs études, c'est que au sein de ce lycée se déroule une suite de conflits perpétuel.  
Et cela entre deux clans distincts l'un de l'autre.

L'un dirigeait par un dénommé Minato Namikaze, blond aux yeux bleu océan, peau légèrement hâlé, et apprécié de tous. A ces côté, 8 de ces amis : Konan, Tayuya, Sasori, Deidara, Kakashi, Kiba, Yahiko et Nagato.

Et face à eux, celui dirigeait par un dénommé Madara Uchiha, brun aux yeux noir, peau blanche, et contrairement à son ennemi blond, crains de tous. De même à ces côtés, 8 de ces amis lui tiennent compagnie : Anko, Guren, Mizuki, Kisame, Kakozu, Kabuto, Orochimaru et Zetsu.

Tous, avec leur caractères uniques et différents, ils se font la guerre sans retenu. Usant de tout les moyens possibles pour s'attaquer les uns contre les autres.  
Alors, à vous les nouveau inscrits, bienvenue =D. Avec l'espérance que vous en ressortirez en un seul morceau.


	2. Chapter 1

1 er chapitre: le temps d'une rentrée

 **  
**  
 **Petite anecdote personnelle :**

 _Que ce soit en terme de jours, de mois ou d'années, le temps s'écoule de la même manière. A l'aube, la lune laisse place au soleil. Le midi, ce dernier est haut dans le ciel, et illumine la journée. Le soir, celui-ci se couche pour laisser place au noir et à la lune._  
 _Seulement la façon dont se passe ces journées changent, par le temps qu'il fait, les choses qu'on fait et les péripéties qui s'y déroulent._

Du côté de Minato: 

Le matin de cette journée, le calme et le bon temps régnés dans l'ensemble de la ville de Konoha. Dans une maison non loin du lycée, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond en pagaille dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Son sommeil semblait être parti pour durer encore, mais une vibration puis une sonnerie vinrent le briser quelques instant plus tard.

(musique : Rose de Anna inspi nana )

"- hum, bordel qui peut m'appeler dès le matin". Par un geste lent, je pris mon téléphone et après un vif regard sur le nom s'y affichant, répondis:

"- idiot, tu sais il est quelle heure au moins ?

\- (off) heu 6h30 je dirais, selon mon réveil

\- exactement, et j'avais encore 20 minutes à dormir

\- (off) -rit- désolé vieux

\- ouai, tu as intérêt à en être désolé. Je vais te faire la fête tout à l'heure, sois en sure.

\- (off) hé hé ..".

Mon ami raccrochant après ces derniers mots, je partis par la suite pour la salle de bain afin de m'y préparer, n'arrivant pas à me rendormir pour les minutes restant de mon sommeil.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, habillé et sac de cours en main, je descendis pour la cuisine, mes parents surpris de me voir lever et prêt avant l'heure habituelle. Je leur fis un bisous sur la joue a chacun d'eux, puis m'installe à côté de mon père. Ce dernier lisait son journal avec son café à côté, comme à son habitude :

"- mère: hé ben mon chéri, tu es bien matinal ce matin dis-moi

\- oui, un triple idiot a voulu devancer mon réveil ce matin ".

Ma mère et mon père se regardèrent à mes mots, se sourirent après quelques secondes puis retournèrent à leur tâches. Ma mère elle, préparer le déjeuné et mon père continuais de lire son journal:

"- père: on ne te demande pas de qui tu parle, quand tu nous dis "triple idiot" bien sure

\- effectivement, je pense que vous devez avoir deviné de qui il s'agit, sans que je vous dise ".

Ma mère vînt poser le déjeuné sur la table, puis s'assit avec nous un sourire ornant son visage. Nous mangeâmes par la suite dans une bonne ambiance:

"- père: alors mon fils, prêt à reprendre les cours et revoir tout le monde ?

\- pour reprendre les cours, il le faut bien. Et pour ce qui est de revoir tout le monde, ça dépend qui. Il y en as certains dont je me passerai de revoir leur têtes."

Mes parents se regardèrent un instant à mes mots, et soupirèrent avant de se remettre à manger, ne disant rien par rapport à mes mots précédents. Le déjeuné se termina dans l'habituelle ambiance familiale, enjoué et animé par nos conversations diverses; puis je partis pour le point de rendez-vous commun à moi et mes amis, étant déjà prêt pour les cours. Sac sur l'épaule, je m'engage dans la rue après un bisous à mes parents en guise de "bonne journée".

L'air frais de la matinée me caressant le visage tel une brise, mon téléphone en main, je marche par des pas calme et tranquille étant largement à l'heure. Arrivant au point de rendez-vous une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me posa sur un mur en attendant que les autres arrivent. Je leva mon regard de mon phone quelque minutes plus tard, des voix familières m'interpellant me parvenant aux oreilles. Mes amis se dirigeaient vers moi en me faisant de grand gestes:

"- konan: hey minou !

\- les amis ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici...il est à peine". Je regarde mon phone pour regarder l'heure, mais un de mes amis me devança.

"- Yahiko: 7h25 on sait vieux

\- Nagato: on a tous été déranger par un idiot ce matin, alors qu'on dormait encore -soupir- ".

Les autres que je nomme, Sasori, Deidara, Tayuya et Kakashi acquiescèrent leur dits, et je réfléchis un instant.

"- cet idiot ne serais pas un brun aux allure de chien surexcité et idiot ?

\- Tayuya: -rit- si c'est lui, tout juste comme tu le décris mina

\- Deidara: j'ai bien envi de lui faire payer, pas vous ?".

On se regardèrent entre nous à sa question, puis sourirent tous ensemble, en accord total avec cette idée. Le concerné arriva en courant et le sourire au visage quelques minutes plus tard, et se stoppa devant nous.

"- Kiba: salut les amis !

\- kakashi: salut Kiba, on parlait justement de toi vois-tu ?

\- Kiba: ha oui ? en bien j'espère ? -tout souriant, ne se doutant pas de son future prochain-

\- Sasori: mais oui, tu sais bien qu'on t'aime tous ici -sourire faussement innocent- ".

Devant nos même sourires à tous, il pris soudain un visage crispé et recula un peu.

"- Kiba: heu...et si...on partais pour le lycée...". Il allait prendre ces jambes à son cou pour prendre la fuite, mais nous lui laissâmes pas le temps. A peine il nous tourna le dos, Tayuya le retînt de sa force phénoménale malgré le fait qu'elle paraisse douce et gentille, et tous ensemble, nous le punissent à notre façon. Ces cris et nos rires se firent entendre à des mètres de là. Par la suite, nous partîmes pour le lycée, ce cher Kiba faisant la moue derrière nous, rigolant amusé et parlant de nos vacances à chacun.

Du côté de Madara :

Dans un autre coin de la ville, un peu plus à l'est de la maison de notre cher blondinet, le réveil aussi était d'actualité. Dans son lit, un grand brun aux cheveux en pagaille dormait tranquillement, la fenêtre légèrement ouverte.

Le calme régnant dans la pièce, je finis par ouvrir les yeux doucement, une voix douce me parvenant aux oreilles d'en bas :

"- (off): mon chéri lève toi, il est l'heure

\- hum...oui je me lève maman.".

Mon réveil marquant 6h50, je me leva comme mes précédents dits et partis quelques minutes plus tard pour la salle de bain, afin de m'y laver et m'habiller.

J'en sortis une quinzaine de minutes plus tard préparé, puis descendis à la cuisine ou se trouver mes parents. Dés mon arrivé, ils me sourirent:

"- père: bonjour mon fils

\- mère: bonjour mon chéri

\- bonjour père, mère -souris, restant polie-

\- mère: as-tu bien dormis pour ce jour ?

\- sois en rassurer mère, je vais bien.

\- père: bien c'est important de bien dormir. Maintenant puisqu'on est tous la, mangeons si vous voulez bien

\- mère: bonne idée chéri

\- oui ".

Ma mère vînt mettre le déjeuné sur la table par la suite, et nous commençâmes tous à manger dans une ambiance calme et seraine.

"- père: alors Madara, tu es bon pour la rentré ? tu as tout finalisé ?

\- oui, tout mes devoirs sont fait, mes affaires prêtes et toute les informations importantes

\- mère: organiser comme toujours, c'est bien. J'imagine que t'es content de retrouver tes amis après ces longs mois de vacances loin d'eux. -souriante-

\- oui, très même. On aura plein de choses à se raconter

\- père: et pour ce qui est de ce blond...heu...

\- mère: Minato, chéri.

-père: oui c'est ça, Minato.

\- concernant lui et sa bande, on fera pas la paix avec eux comme vous le souhaitez tant. c'est tout simplement impossible. -est têtu à ce sujet, ne changera pas d'avis- ".

Mon père et ma mère n'insistèrent pas plus sur ce sujet, connaissant mon caractère têtu, et nous continuâmes de manger dans une bonne ambiance malgré tout.

Après avoir manger, je leur dit un mot d'en revoir et sortis de la maison pour attendre mes amis devant mon portail.

Téléphone en main, je les vis arriver quelques minutes plus tard, et leur fis un signe de main.

"- hey vous autres, salut

\- anko et guren: salut mada -souriante-

\- salut vous deux -souris-

\- Mizuki: yo t'as pas changer dis-donc ? -rit amusé-

\- Kabuto: pourquoi veux-tu qu'il change idiot ? -le frappe sur la tête-

\- Mizuki: hey !."

Les deux se disputant amicalement, comme à leur habitude, on en sourirent tous amusé et content de retrouver l'habitude ambiance de notre groupe d'amis. On se mirent ensuite en route pour le lycée, en parlant entre nous de nos vacances.

"- Kisame: alors qu'avez-vous fait de ces longs mois de repos ?

\- Zetsu: pour ma part je suis aller à la mer avec mes parents. Dans le sud de l'Espagne.

\- Guren: chanceux va ! moi avec Anko on a passé nos vacances chez ses parents à la campagne.

\- ha et vous autres ? -les regarde- vous avez bougés aussi ?

\- Mizuki: non, rester à la maison avec ma piscine

\- Kisame: de même

\- Kabuto: avec Orochimaru en visite touristique dans le nord de la France

\- Kakozu: bordel, alors seul moi, Mizuki et Kisame sommes restés chez nous ?

\- Guren: -rit- ouai je crois bien.

\- Anko: mais et toi mada ? t'es resté chez toi ou t'as bougé ?

\- je suis aller voir ma famille dans le nord-est de la France.

\- Orochimaru: c'est cool. Et sinon vous êtes prêt à reprendre les cours et revoir tout le monde ?

\- Guren: tu te doute bien que non ? -souris amusé- ".

On sourit tous à ces mots, chacun de nous sans hésitation, ayant voulus rester en vacances, même si on ne le disait pas à voix haute.

 **Moi: ha ! -lâche mon clavier- enfin le premier chapitre écrit !**

 **Mada: t'en as mi du temps dis-donc**

 **Moi: la ferme T-T j'avais pas d'inspiration**

 **Mina: écoute pas ce qu'il dit, c'est pas mal pour un début -souris-**

 **Moi: -yeux plein d'étoile- Mina *-* au moins un qui est content d'être l'un des personnages important de ma fiction ! -fusille Madara du regard-**

 **Madara: mouai, j'en suis content, ça va mieux comme ça ?**

 **Moi: Tseu ! ça va aller pour cette fois.**

 **Mina: héhé -souris- bref, vous les lecteurs à bientôt dans le deuxième chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 2

chapitre 2: retrouvailles mouvementées

Point de vue général:

Au alentour du lycée et en son sein, les foules d'élèves se croisaient et se confondaient. Les uns allaient voir d'autres groupes, d'autres riaient avec leur amis.  
Du côté de l'entrée, un groupe d'amis riant entre eux passèrent les portes, en parallèle avec un autres groupes d'amis parlant entre eux.

La joie et la bonne humeur régné de part et d'autre, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un choc se fasse entendre. Ce bruit suivi de cris. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit, qui se trouvait être les deux groupes d'amis précédemment arrivés. Celui du blond et du brun, les deux chefs s'étant cognés l'un à l'autre.  
"- Minato: bon sang tu peux pas faire attention non !?  
\- Madara: comment ça si je peux faire attention ?! c'est toi qui m'est cogné à moi pas moi je te signal ! Imbécile de blond !  
\- Minato: comment ça moi !? ouvre tes yeux imbécile d'uchiha !  
\- Kabuto: mais c'est la troupe des incapables -sourire narquois-  
\- Kiba: tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la troupe des incapables !?  
\- Orochimaru: on le clébard l'avoue, quel effort -rit moqueur-  
\- Kiba: -enrage-  
\- Kakashi: toi la face de serpent perfide tu te la ferme.  
\- Mizuki: -sourire espiègle et moqueur- ho son pote lèche botte le protège que c'est mignon  
\- Guren: ho oui, deux chien à son chef-chef qui assume leur état de soumission -regard moqueur-  
\- Deidara: la garce de service surveille tes mots.  
\- Tayuya: ouai les traites pas de chien salle conne !  
\- Anko: la conne c'est toi la rousse folle soumise. Et le travesti va te faire mettre ailleurs.  
\- Sasori: c'est toi qui va te faire mettre la prostitué !  
\- Yahiko: ouai il vaut mieux que toi qui écarte les jambes dés que ton cher serpent te le demande.  
\- Kisame: les rouquins, il y a pas un bûcher qui vous attend ?  
\- Zetsu: oui au feu les sorciers !  
\- Konan: celui qui mérite le feu c'est toi face de coyote  
\- Nagato: ta face, même l'enfer n'en voudrais pas. Tellement qu'elle est pourri jusqu'à la racine.  
\- Kakuzu: et toi avec tes cheveux rouge, tu es souillé en profondeur par le sang de ta famille minable ."  
Les paroles laissant place aux mains à la suite de ces mots, les insultes ne s'en arrêtant pas pour autant, trois équipes de deux surveillant chacune vinrent intervenir entre eux.

"- E1, M 1: arrêter de suite cette bagarre !  
\- E 2, M 2: -sépare tout les personnes de la bagarre avec l'aide des autres surveillant-  
\- E 3, M 1: maintenant vous vous calmez et aller en cours ! et sans discutions !  
\- Madara: tseu, venez on s'en va.  
\- Mizuki: ouai on a toute cette année pour les faire chier -part avec les autres de la bande vers les salles de cours-  
\- Kiba: toujours là pour mettre le bordel cela !  
\- Minato: -pose sa main sur l'épaule de Kiba- calme toi Kiba, on se laissera pas faire comme les années précédentes.  
\- Konan: oui mina a raison. Allons en cours maintenant."  
La bande du blond s'en alla peu après vers leur salle de cours pour le début de cette journée, les surveillants soupirant de désespoir alors que la foule d'élèves allaient pour leur cours.  
"- E 1, M 2: mon dieu, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils soient réunis dans ce lycée ?  
\- E 1, M 1: -soupir- je me pose la même question  
\- E 2, M 1: je sens qu'on va devoir encore être sur nos garde les concernant ! -s'en plaint-  
\- E 3, M 2: tu as bien prédit la chose, c'est exactement cela -soupir-  
\- E 2, M 2: on le fera de notre mieux et voila. Et si on retourner à nos postes maintenant ?  
\- E 3, M 1: oui retournons y." 

Après cette courte conversation entre eux, chacune des équipes repartirent à leur poste, encore désespéré pour la suite de cette nouvelle année, avec ces deux bandes qui risquaient de leur rendre difficile la vie dans ce lycée. 

**_Moi: j'espère que j'ai bien fais la dispute :o_**  
 ** _Mina: la je crois que oui, très...comment dire...inventif ?_**  
 ** _Moi: ho *o* merci mon Minou_**  
 ** _Mina: héhé :3_**  
 ** _Mada: ouai j'aime bien la dispute moi -souris-_**  
 ** _Moi: ho ! un compliment de Mada ! T-T -l'a longuement espéré-_**  
 ** _Mina: il doit être d'humeur compliment voilà tout -souris-_**  
 ** _Mada: et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire à vous deux ? -boude-_**  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _Moi: bref, le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps ;D. Et un cours pour l'espace concerné._**  
 ** _Mina: laisser des commentaires au passage ! ^^_**  
 ** _Mada: ouai, une ambiance de cours avec des conflits, venez nombreux !_**  
 ** _Moi/Mina: héhé -souris-_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois: le retour aux cours

C'est en cours de Mathématique que nous retrouvons la classe de 1ère ES 2, celle-ci pour le plus grand malheur des professeurs, réunissant les deux clans ennemis. Dans la salle de cours, la bande du blond dans les rangs de droite, et celui du brun à gauche, tout deux vers le fond principalement.

La sonnerie ayant sonnée depuis environs 5 minutes, le prof non présent, une ambiance de bavardages régna dans la salle. De part et d'autres, de nombreux petits groupes d'élèves discutaient et riaient entre eux, jusqu'à que le prof face enfin son entrée et fais revenir le silence:

"- prof: bonjour à tous  
\- élèves (tous): bonjour Azuma-sensei !  
\- prof: -s'installe à son bureau- à ce que je peux voir, tout le monde s'est levés ce matin pour venir à mon cours. Bien. Comme vous devez vous en doutés, les vacances sont terminées.  
\- Kiba: -murmure- tseu ça pour le savoir on le sait  
\- Konan: -soupir désespéré-  
\- prof: Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous sortez de vacances, que je vais vous privé de cours de math.  
\- Kiba: -lâche un gros soupir- mais non !  
\- prof: mrs Inuzuka je suis content de voir que mon cours vous met en toujours en grande joie  
\- Mizuki: laissez tomber mrs, il est de nature bête et râleur. Et ça ne changera jamais si vous voulez mon avis -sourire narquois-  
\- Guren: -rit amusé-  
\- Kakashi: on t'a pas demander ton avis à ce que je sache -regard noir-  
\- prof: -frappe son poing sur le bureau- silence !  
\- élèves (tous): -se taisent et se fige droit comme des piquets-  
\- prof: maintenant vous sortez tous vos affaires et restez sage tout le long de mon cours. Ais-je bien été clair !?  
\- élèves (tous): oui sensei."

Le calme et le silence s'installant à son intervention, il sortit ces affaires ainsi que l'ensemble de la classe.  
"- prof: alors, qui peut me dire où on s'était arrêtés avant les vacances ?  
\- fille : -lève la main- sur les généralités des fonctions mrs  
\- prof: bien -prend ces notes- J'imagine que pendant ces longs mois de repos, vos cours se sont un peu perdu dans votre mémoire. Alors je vais faire un récapitulatif de celui-ci avant de le continuer. "

Le professeur, par la suite, se mit à marquer au tableau un rappel du cours concerné tout en parlant en même temps pour mieux rafraichir les mémoires. Tout les élèves étaient attentif à ce qu'il disait, à part ceux, pour qui les maths étaient une matière de torture.  
" - Kiba: -soupir désespéré, se prenant la tête entre les mains-  
\- Konan: -lui chuchote- Kiba arrête de tirer cette tête, c'est pas si incompréhensible que ça, ce dont on parle là  
\- Kiba: -chuchote- pour moi si, c'est du charabia  
\- prof: au fond il y a un problème ?  
\- Tayuya: non mrs, c'est juste Kiba qui n'a pas bien compris le cours  
\- prof: ben, mrs Inuzuka venez me voir à la fin du cours et je vous expliquerez.  
\- Kakashi: -lève la main- mrs je vais lui expliquer  
\- prof: merci mrs hatake -retourne à ces cours-  
\- Kiba: -écoute les aides de Kakashi, comprenant un peu avec lui-  
\- Kabuto: -rit légèrement avec ces autres amis-  
\- Minato: -regarde noir son ennemis-  
\- Madara: -lui répond avec un sourire moqueur-  
\- Sasori: -pose une main sur l'épaule de Minato- laisse le il en vaut pas la peine  
\- Minato: ouai t'a raison -se concentre de nouveau sur le cours au tableau-".

Le dénommé Kakashi expliquant les maths de façon simple à son ami, pendant que le professeur continuer son cours au tableau; des boulettes de papier furent échangées entre les deux extrémités de la salle sur le fond.  
"- Deidara: -lit les papiers et voit rouge-  
\- Tayuya: -les lit aussi et fait un regard noir à la bande ennemis-  
\- Anko et Guren: -rit discrètement-  
\- Yahiko: pfeuh même en cours ils nous font chier ceux-là -déchire les mots non amicales-".  
Le reste de la classe écoutant et notant des choses sur leur cahier, au fur et à mesure que le prof parlait; Minato arrêta d'écrire, recevant une boulette sur la tête. Il l'a pris, la lis et s'en figea sur place. Un de ces amis vînt lire à voix basse par-dessus son épaule:  
"- Nagato: "hey le blondinet, tu te crois peut-être un génie avec ton air concentrer sur son cours, mais tu n'en es un que dans tes rêves. Toi et ta bande êtes bon qu'à être jetés aux ordures des incapables et des faiblards"  
\- Konan: -fronce les sourcils- il se croit où lui ?".  
Sans attendre elle prît un papier et marqua des choses dessus, ces dernières non amicale. Puis sous forme de boulette, envoya le mot au concerné qui se trouver être le chef du clan adverse. Celui-ci ouvrit la boulette et lit le mot avant d'en sourire amusé.  
"- Madara: -souris à Konan, un sourire moqueur. Déchirant le papier devant ces yeux-  
\- Konan: -mécontente- celui-là je vais le...  
\- Minato: -pose sa main sur son épaule- laisse."  
Elle regarde son ami qui lui souris, ce qui la calme dans l'instant d'après.  
"- Konan: tu as raison il en vaut pas le coup  
\- Kabuto: -rire moqueur-  
\- Orochimaru: tous des incapables  
\- Kiba: -enragé- vous la ferme les serpents !  
\- prof: -frappe sa main sur son bureau- maintenant ça suffit ! je vous reprend une troisième fois et c'est le bureau de la directrice et des heures de colles pour tous ! je me suis bien fais comprendre !?  
\- Kiba: mais mrs c'est eux qui ont...  
\- prof: pas de mais mrs Inuzuka. Je me fiche de qui à commencer. Vous vous calmez un point c'est tout !".  
Les autres élèves figés sur place face au ton énervé du professeur, les ennemis se calmèrent chacun de leur côtés à son intervention. Après le calme revenu au sein de la classe, il reprit son cours en soupirant de désespoir.

Le reste des deux heures de maths s'écoulèrent dans le calme par la suite, plus aucunes embrouilles se déroulant entre les deux clans ennemis pour la plus grande joie du professeur et des autres élèves. A la sonnerie de fin de cours, tous rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent pour la porte de sortie.  
"- Kiba: -soupir- enfin terminé, adieu les chiffres  
\- Kakashi: on aura encore affaire aux chiffres après Kiba -souris-  
\- Kiba: hein... ?  
\- Mina: doit-on te rappeler qu'on a deux heures de SES après la pause ? -souris amusé-  
\- Kiba: oh non -déprime d'un coup-  
\- Deidara: aller courage, tu vas y survivre -lui tapote l'épaule amicalement-  
\- Sasori: Deidi a raison, c'est pas si terrible que ça les cours de SES."  
Ce dernier en accord parfait avec son ami, les autres sourirent amusé de cette ambiance qui les avait tant manquée. Ils partirent par la suite de la salle pour se rendre à leur coin d'habitude, où ils passaient généralement ces 20 minutes de pauses d'entre les cours.

"- Konan: tout de même ces saleté de serpent, ils mériteraient d'aller en enfer  
\- Yahiko/Nagato: ça oui !  
\- Tayuya: t'inquiète konan, tous ensemble on va leur faire vivre un enfer  
\- Kiba: oui le pire des enfers qui peut exister !  
\- Kakashi: comme les années précédentes quoi ?  
\- Minato: oui kashi, comme les années précédentes." Les autres acquiesçant de la tête en affirmations aux mots de leurs amis, ils continuèrent de parler entre eux dans une bonne ambiance.

Du côté du brun et de ces amis, ils partirent eux aussi pour leur lieu à eux.  
"- Kakozu: ces incapables pourquoi faut-il qu'on les ait dans la même classe ?  
\- Zetsu: très bonne question. Rien que de voir leur tête j'en suis malade !  
\- Guren: je crois que tout le monde pense comme pareil Zetsu -souris-  
\- Autres: ouai.  
\- Kisame: -soupir- on s'en fout d'eux. Tout comme les années précédentes depuis des années, on va les faire chier à notre manière.  
\- Anko: avec le plus grand plaisir, on le fera".  
Tous sourirent dans un accord commun à cette idée de leur ami, le chef de la bande soupira longuement.  
"- Kabuto: quelques choses ne vas pas Madara ?  
\- Madara: si tout vas bien. C'est juste que ce blondinet m'insupporte déjà alors qu'on vient à peine de le revoir, lui et sa troupe d'amis  
\- Mizuki: courage chef, c'est pas lui qui vas réussir à te rabaisser  
\- Orochimaru: ouai tu es fort, cher chef -souris avec les autres-  
\- Madara: -souris- vous avez raison les amis."  
Par la suite, ils continuèrent de discuter dans une ambiance plein de rire et de sourire, les sujets irritables non abordés.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie sonna de nouveau pour annoncer la reprise des cours, toute la foule quittant la coure pour les salles de cours à celle-ci.

 ** _Moi: -lâche son clavier- et voila le chapitre trois écrit !_**  
 ** _Mina: alors tu l'as enfin écrit ? -souris-_**  
 ** _Moi: oui ! T-T_**  
 ** _Madara: tseu_**  
 ** _Mina: tu as quoi encore toi ? -le regarde-_**  
 ** _Madara: rien blondinet_**  
 ** _Moi: -souris- il attend le moment où il pourra t'embrasser peut-être ^^_**  
 ** _Madara: -s'emporte- mais ça va pas dans ta tête à toi ?_**  
 ** _Mina: ho... -le regarde fixement-_**  
 ** _Moi: il s'emporte le Madanounet -rit amusé-_**  
 ** _Mada: mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas ca ! -rougis un peu sous le regard du blond- et ne crois pas ce qu'elle dit toi !_**  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _Mina: mais je ne crois rien moi -sourire innocent-_**  
 ** _Mada: mais oui, c'est quoi ce sourire alors ? -lui fait face et se dispute avec lui-_**  
 ** _Moi: bon, les deux semblent être occuper à se taquiner. -rit- alors les lecteurs, on se revoit au prochain chapitre ^^_**  
 ** _Mada/Mina: on se taquine pas !_**  
 ** _Moi: mouai c'est louche :P à mon avis tout ça ;D_**


	5. Chapter 4

chapitre 4: enfin un moment tranquil ?

Les cours de la matinée se terminant au bout de quelques heures, la sonnerie sonna de nouveau pour annoncer le temps de la pause déjeuné. A celle-ci, des foules d'élèves quittèrent leur salle de cours, afin de se diriger vers le réfectoire. Une ambiance d'impatience régnant.

Du côté du blond:

Le groupe d'amis, tout comme les autres se dirigeaient vers le même lieu.  
"- Kiba: ah ! -s'étire- enfin la pause déjeuné, manger !  
\- Tayuya: -rit- c'est toujours à ces moment là qu'il se réveille  
\- Konan: que veux-tu ? il est comme ça notre Kiba". Tous sourirent à ces mots, le concerné des propos marchant en arrière devant eux.

"- Kiba: et alors ? -prend un air sérieux- je vais vous dire une chose, dans la vie...  
\- Sasori/Deidara: -termine sa phrase- c'est important de manger, on sait.  
\- Kiba: hey ! ne terminé pas ma phrase les inséparables.  
\- Nagato: "les inséparables" ? ça leur vas à ravis  
\- Mina: tu as raison Naggy  
\- Sasori: mais c'est même pas vrai d'abord -fait la moue-  
\- Deidara: -tape gentiment Minato et Nagato- je vous jure vous deux  
\- Nagato: ben quoi ? on a pas tord  
\- Kakashi: les amis, et si on allait manger ?  
\- Kiba: bien dit Kashi -souris content-". D'un pas de course il alla au réfectoire, suivi de ces amis.

Du côté du brun: 

Comme le reste des élèves, lui et ces amis se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, chacun d'eux parlant de diverses choses. Concernant le brun, son regard était tourné vers la bande du blond marchant un peu plus loin devant lui.  
"- Madara: -marmonne- pfeuh ce blond de malheur...avec ces amis incapable...  
\- Anko: -entoure son cou de ces bras- laisse les Mada, allons manger sans faire attention à eux  
\- Mizuki: ouai elle a raison, plus on les ignore, plus on se porte mieux  
\- Madara: -souris- vous avez raison."  
Ces amis lui sourirent en harmonie, tous par la suite, entrèrent dans la réfectoire parmi la foule importante.

Point de vue général: le réfectoire

Les uns après les autres, chacun des élèves firent la queue pour prendre leur plateaux et se servir à manger. De part et d'autre, de petits groupes occupés les tables nombreuses en nombres.

"- Kiba: -finis de se servir un grand plateau bien garnis-  
\- Kakashi: Kiba si je te connaissais pas, je me dirai que tu exagère sur la nourriture  
\- Kiba: mais tu me connais -rit amusé, choisissant une grande table vers le fond-  
\- Autres: -finissent de se servir et suivent leurs amis-  
\- Yahiko: ça pour te connaître, on te connaît".  
Tous s'installèrent à la table choisie.  
"- Kiba: ben quoi t'es pas heureux de m'avoir connu Yahi-kun ?  
\- Yahiko: mais si Kiba -souris-  
\- Konan: on est tous heureux de t'avoir connu voyons.  
\- Kiba: mouai, je vous crois -commence à manger- ".  
Les autres se mettant aussi à manger, une bonne ambiance s'installa déjà, avec des rires et des sourires. Minato, riant aux mots de ces amis des fois, regarda sans s'en rendre compte un brun assis avec ces amis, plusieurs tables plus loin. Le brun en question étant Madara, son ennemis depuis des années.

"- Madara: -mange tranquillement, écoutant ces amis parler-  
\- Mizuki: -rit- je te jure c'étais tout pile comme je te le décris  
\- Kabuto: j'aurais aimer voir ça alors  
\- Anko: si bien sure, il nous dit la vérité  
\- Guren: ouai -souris amusé-  
\- Mizuki: hey ! je dis la vérité ! -fait la moue-".  
Les autres de la bande mangeant dans le calme, Madara regarda de nouveau dans la direction du blond et de ce fait, croise son regard. Tout deux se fixent d'un regard noir, se lançant des éclairs l'un à l'autre, comme si ils se disaient des insultes par la pensée.  
"- Madara/Minato: "qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça, celui-là ?".  
Des minutes passant, durant lesquelles les deux se fixèrent comme si le reste n'existé plus, chacun d'eux lâchèrent le regard de l'autre en sentant une main se poser sur leur épaules.  
"- Kisame: -sa main sur l'épaule de Madara- hey ?  
\- Konan: -sa main sur l'épaule de Minato- Mina ?  
\- Madara: -le regarde-hein...quoi ?  
\- Minato: - la regarde- oui quoi ?".  
Tout deux étant dans un état de trouble, comme revenus de loin; leurs amis respectives les regardèrent inquiet et intrigués. Les deux concernés face à leurs regards, leur affirmèrent que tout vas bien d'une même voix rassurante. A laquelle, ils n'insistèrent pas plus.

Par la suite, chacun d'eux continuèrent à manger dans une même ambiance joyeuse et animé, avec leurs amis. Bien que des petits regards furtif et discret, furent échanger de temps en temps entre les deux tables opposées l'une à l'autre.

"- Deidara: notre prochain cours c'est bien langue ? -manger le désert-

\- Yahiko: ouai. Une heure de cours avec Kurenai-sensei, suivi d'une heure de Français avec le professeur Inoichi-sensei

\- Tayuya: -souris- ho Yahi-kun aurait pris en sagesse pendant les vacances ?

\- Kakashi: ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons Tayu, il connaît juste tout comme nous, son emploi du temps

\- Yahiko: hey ! c'est pas sympas de votre part ça.

\- Minato: ouai, pour une fois qu'il connaît nos heures de cours et les professeurs concernés -souris amusé, le taquinant avec les autres- arrêter donc de l'embêter ainsi

\- Autres (sauf Yahiko): -rient amusé-

\- Yahiko: mais heu ! -fait la moue- je vous répond plus pour la peine". Ce dernier nous tournant le dos, bras croisé sur son torse et une mine boudeuse, deux de ces amis les plus proche posèrent leurs mains sur son épaule.

"- Nagato: aller Yahiko, fait pas la tête

\- Konan: on te taquine voyons Yahi-chan -lui fait un bisous sur la joue-

\- Yahiko: -les regardent- mouais

\- Sasori: Yahiko-kun, excuse nous. Tu sais bien qu'on t'aime. -lui fait son regard et son sourire mignon-

\- Deidara: -souris tendrement en regardant Sasori faire-

\- Yahiko: -regarde les autres qui lui souris- ok, vous êtes pardonné... mais seulement parce que je vous aime malgré tout." Il leur souris avec joie et sincérité, puis un câlin en groupe suivi de peu. Certains autres élèves les regardèrent, non surpris de leur comportements.

Du côté du brun, lui et ces amis regardent leur ennemis.

"- Orochimaru: pfeuh, toujours à ce faire remarquer ceux-là

\- Kabuto: ça tu peux le dire

\- Autre (sauf Madara): ouai.

\- Madara: -regarde le blond d'un regard neutre, ne dit rien-

\- Guren: et eux et leur câlin en groupe. Ils se croient pays des bisounours.

\- Anko/Mizuki: ouai c'est pas faux.

\- Zetsu: toutes ces choses gnangnan, en guimauve et tout rose...

\- Kakozu:...immondes.

\- Madara: -soupir et se lève, attirant l'attention de ces amis-

\- Kisame: Madara ?

\- Madara: prenez vos plateaux et vos affaires, on s'en va".

A ces mots, les autres se regardent, puis haussant des épaules, font ce qu'il demandé. Des regards se tournèrent vers eux à leur sortie, dont celui d'un blond plus discret.

Quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres groupes d'élèves se mirent en quête de la sortie eux aussi, afin de prendre le chemin des salles de cours. Les montres affichant 13h00, ces derniers allaient bientôt reprendre pour certaines classes.

Dont celle de nos deux bandes, concernées.

"- Nagato: Langue et Français, deux matières pour bien finir la journée je trouve

\- Kakashi: seulement deux heures et on rentre chez nous, de quoi peut-on se plaindre ?

\- Tayuya: à priori, de rien -souris-

\- Kiba: si on peut se plaindre de quelque chose. des professeurs -soupir-

\- Konan: Kiba, si les professeurs semble ne pas t'apprécier c'est parce que tu le cherche

\- Yahiko: elle a pas tord sur ce coup là mon vieux

\- Kiba: mais quoi ? c'est pas ma faute si je suis pas un génie comme certains d'entre-vous

\- Minato: avec des efforts tout le monde peut comprendre les cours. Le faît d'être un génie ou pas ne change rien

\- Sasori: Mina a raison Kiba, et on est là pour t'aider nous -souris-

\- Autres: -acquiesce souriant sincèrement-

\- Deidara: ensemble pour s'entre-aider, comme le dit si bien Saso."

A nos mots à tous, le concerné sourit de pure joie, et après un deuxième câlin en groupe, nous partîmes pour la salle de cours étant l'heure de la reprise.

Les autres de la classe suivirent, pour à l'heure du cours remplir la salle de celui-ci. La professeur Kurenai arriva à l'heure et débuta son cours. Celui de Français suivant une heure après, pour ainsi libérer la classe des cours.

C'est ainsi de petits groupes d'élèves de divers niveaux qui quittèrent l'enceinte du lycée à la sonnerie de 15h20, leur maisons étant leur but à ce moment.

Sur le chemin vers leur "chez soi", les discutions restaient d'actualité. Certains se séparer au bout d'un moment a un petit croisement, alors que d'autres continuaient dans la même direction, leurs maisons pas loin l'une de l'autre.

Le bon temps régnait en ce milieu d'après-midi, pour cette fin de première journée de reprise.

 _Moi: -souris, contente de son chapitre-_

 _Madara/Minato: -yeux grand ouvert en lisant-..._

 _Moi: -les regardent- ben quoi ?_

 _Minato/Madara: -la regarde- o-o_

 _Moi: c'est mauvais c'est ça !?_

 _Minato: non c'est pas ça...mais pourquoi je le regarde celui-là au juste ? -le pointe du doigt-_

 _Madara: ne me pointe pas du doigt toi_

 _Moi: je l'ai fait...parce que -souris-_

 _Minato: c'est pas une réponse "parce que"_

 _Madara: Hmm -en accord avec lui pour une fois-_

 _Moi: -clin d'oeil- vous saurez la raison un peu plus tard vous deux._

 _Minato/Madara: mouai_

 _Moi: au prochain chapitre. Avec plus de regard échanger ;D_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: un chamboullement

Depuis le jour de la rentrée, l'habitude qui avait sa place au sein du lycée était de nouveau d'actualité. Les cours se succédé, et les tensions entre les deux clan ne se calmées pas. Bien au contraire. Par un temps ensoleillé, la journée suivait son cours.  
On était Mercredi, dans la matinée.

Du côté du blond: 

Comme à mon habitude depuis le jour de la rentrée, le matin était redevenu une routine ayant pour but d'aller en cours. Je me levais, me préparais, puis rejoignait mes amis pour partir en cours en groupe.  
Un cercle vicieux continu, perturbait pour notre plus grand malheur, nos ennemis jurés.  
Ainsi, c'est avec la compagnie de la professeur de langue, Kurenai Yûhi, que débuta cette  
matinée.

Un certain calme régnait dans la classe, tous les uns autant que les autres écoutant ce cours de façon attentive et sérieuse. Une chose rare concernant cette classe.  
Dans le fond de la pièce, Kiba comme à son habitude râler.

"- Tayuya: -soupir- qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?  
\- Kiba: je comprend rien...du charabia...ça signifie quoi cette phrase ?". Ce dernier se tenant la tête désespéré, on se regardèrent d'un même regard et dans un accord en commun, lui venons en aide. En toute évidence, la professeur en était pas contre, voir plutôt ravie.  
Donc, Kiba écoutais attentivement ce que on lui disait comme on pouvait, le plus clairement possible pour lui.

" - Kiba: -les écoutent- allez moins vite...vous m'embrouiller  
\- Guren: - petit rire moqueur- ho pauvre chou"  
A ce rire, nous nous tournâmes tous vers l'origine du rire. Et ce fût sans surprise Madara et ces amis les responsables.

Point de vue général :

La bande du brun se moquant de leur très cher "amis", les concernés les fusillaient du regard. Ainsi une nouvelle dispute entre eux, avec de grandes chances d'arriver.  
Leurs regards se lançaient des éclairs les uns contre les autres, sans hausser la voix pour éviter d'attirer les fureurs de la professeur. Cette dernière était connu pour être sévère si on interrompait son cours, dont le fait que les élèves ne se faisaient pas remarquer lors de ces cours.

Les deux groupes ennemis murmurant entre eux, pour pas se faire remarquer par la prof concentrée sur son cours qu'elle donne.  
"- Kiba: -les maudis- ces enflures de chieur...  
\- Yahiko: laissons les faire, j'ai pas envie d'attirer la foudre de la prof si vous voyez de quoi je parle  
\- Autres: oui.  
\- Anko: ho les poules mouillés, vous répliquez même plus maintenant ?  
\- Mizuki: non on doit leur faire peur -souris moqueur, imite la poule-  
\- Deidara: nous avoir peur de toi, la bonne blague  
\- Sasori: et fermez vos gueules un peu bande de chacal  
\- Orochimaru: ho les chien ont des dents finalement". Les amis de Orochimaru riant avec lui pour les mètrent encore plus en rogne, les concernés répliquèrent avec des insultes encore pire. Puis par la suite, des boulettes de papier en guise de mini bombe, entre eux.  
Cependant, la prof concentrée sur ces cours finit par se tourner vers eux, son regard dure et noir.

"- prof: Au fond, arrêtez de suite vos querelles sinon je vous vire de mon cours ! C'est bien compris ou je dois me répéter !?". A sa voix stricte, toute la classe fit les statues de pierres, leur regards sur les deux clan figés aussi. Ces derniers hochèrent de la tête en guise de réponse. Ainsi, le calme revînt pour les 20 minutes de cours qui rester.

Lorsque la cloche marquant la fin du cours sonna, la professeur se tourna vers sa classe, ses lunettes sur le nez.

"- Prof: bon, vous me ferez les exercices à la page 16 et 18 pour demain. Et cette leçon à apprendre, j'en interrogerai certains à ce propos  
\- Élèves: bien Kurenai-sensei". Les élèves avant de sortir, marquèrent ce qu'ils avaient à faire comme devoirs puis sortirent en groupe d'amis les uns après les autres.  
Minato et ces amis, ainsi que Madara et les siens suivirent le pas dans un temps d'intervalle différent entre eux.  
Durant les 20 minutes de récréations qui était mises a disposition des élèves pour décompresser des cours, le plus souvent le calme y régné. En général, les groupes de personnes qui poser des problèmes se tenaient tranquille, dû à la présence des surveillant de part en part des lieux.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, c'est en cours de sport qu'on retrouve nos cher "amis".

La classe rassemblés dans la partie du lycée consacrée au sport, le temps était favorable au soleil. Monsieur Akimichi Choza, le professeur de sport faisait l'appel doucement alors que les élèves discutaient entre eux. Pendant le déroulement de ce cours, il arrivait souvent que des visiteurs viennent dans l'infirmerie bien avant la fin du cours. Mais cela faisait partis de la vie au sein de ce lycée.  
Alors que chacun de leurs côtés, filles et garçon se changeait dans des vestiaires séparés de toute évidence; le professeur préparait le terrain.  
Dans le vestiaire des garçons les discussions remplissaient la pièce.

"- Kiba: alors chaud pour 2 heures de volley ?  
\- Deidara: oui comme toujours -souris-  
\- Sasori: et pour une fois que tu es motivé pour un cours". Ce dernier avec les autres riant d'amusement, Kiba rit aussi en le prenant sur la rigolade pour répliquer par la suite. La bonne humeur régnait entre eux.  
Du côté de Madara, il regarda Minato du coin de l'œil pendant que ce dernier était torse nu. De ce fait, leurs regards se croisa.

"- Minato: qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder toi !?  
\- Madara: je regarde juste des idiots rirent entre -sourire moqueur- et ca vous rend encore plus débiles que vous l'êtes en temps normal.  
\- Minato: et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
\- Konan: Minato ne lui donne pas ce qu'il cherche. Ça lui ferai trop plaisir." Son amie ainsi que les autres le dissuadant de commencer une bagarre entre lui et Madara, tous rejoignirent le terrain.  
Une fois pied sur les lieux, le professeur commença son éternel discours pour présenter ces heures de sport. Il portais un jogging noir et un t-shirt gris. Comme la plupart des autres professeurs de sport après réflexion, mais avec les couleurs qui étaient leurs préférés.

Après son discours, tous se mirent a courir autour des terrains installés par le professeur. C'était ainsi que se déroulé chaque cours de sport en son début, avant les matchs. Chacun des élèves couraient à leur rythme de course, tout en respirant comme il le fallait.  
10 minutes à s'échauffer écoulées, le professeur demanda que des équipes soient formées. C'est ainsi que les matches commencèrent.  
Chaque équipes combattaient les unes contre les autres. 6 joueur dans chacune avec jusqu'à 3 remplaçant en cas de problème. De plus, vu le nombre d'élève dans la classe, le professeur le permettez.  
Ainsi, les deux clans furent reformer, mais sous forme d'équipe de volley cette fois-ci. Le professeur et des surveillant les surveillant tout de même.  
Dans une ambiance calme jusqu'à maintenant, les matches se joués entre défaite et victoires. Les uns perdait, et les autres gagnait. Cela dépendait du niveau de jeu.

Du coté du blond et de ces amis, avec un sens d'équipe remportaient que des victoires. Minato reprenait ses forces en attendant leur prochains adversaire.

"- Kiba: on est les meilleurs ! yeah !  
\- Yahiko: ouai on assure -souris-  
\- Deidara: heu..les amis. Regardez contre qui on va se battre" Ces amis regardant l'équipe que Yahiko leur désignés, tous se figèrent. Sur leurs visages, une expression de dégoût se forma. Face à eux arrivé les personnes qu'ils détestaient le plus sur cette terre. Madara et ces amis se mirent face à eux. Un sourire amusé ornait leur visages.

"- Kabuto: ho, voyons qui on retrouve tout en haut des terrains. Les débiles  
\- Mizuki: les gros débile de chien soumis  
\- Sasori: ho mais ça ne serai pas les serpent perfide plein de venin ?  
\- Orochimaru: les serpent vous emmerdes  
\- Guren: on va vous écraser bande de cafard  
\- Tayuya: mais oui mais oui" . Entre eux, des regards tels des éclairs s'échangeaient.  
Une fois les plans d'attaques mis en place de chaque côtés, et le coup de sifflet du professeur, les matchs commencèrent.  
Sur chacun des terrains occupés, le but que les élèves avaient en tête était celui de la victoire pour accéder à un classement favorable pour leur notes. Mais pour nos chers "amis", une chose était plus importante.  
Celle de se détruire entre eux. Chacun de leur côté, trois d'entre eux étaient hors jeux en tant que remplaçant. Yahiko, Nagato et Kakashi pour l'équipe du blond, face à Orochimaru, Kabuto et Guren.  
Alors que, les deux clans s'affrontaient les uns contre les autres, Yahiko et ces deux autres amis regardèrent méfiant les remplaçants en face d'eux. Ces derniers parlaient entre eux, un sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

"- Yahiko: hey...ces trois là trafique quelque chose  
\- Nagato: ouai c'est sure  
\- Kakashi: restons sur nos gardes -prévient les autres discrètement-  
\- Guren: -souris amusé-  
\- Orochimaru: chef et si vous en finissiez avec eux ?  
\- Madara: bien, plan A les amis". ces amis sur le terrain jouant avec lui hochant de la tête, ils se mirent en position, trois devant et trois derrière. La balle était de leur côté, et ainsi des échanges de balle plutôt violente et rapide passa au-dessus du filet.  
Que ce soit des deux parties du terrains, les joueurs renvoyaient le ballon avec stratégie et force. Une vingtaine de minutes restaient avant la fin du match.

"- Kiba: bon sang deux points et on gagne  
\- Konan: oui on va les écraser  
\- Sasori: bas puis haut  
\- autre: -acquièse-  
\- Anko: ne soyez pas aussi sure -souris-  
\- Deidara: ho on a peur". ce dernier riant avec ces autres amis, l'échange du ballon continua. Il était rare qu'ils le laisse tomber au sol.  
Mais alors que Minato restait concentrer tout comme ces amis, Madara prit la balle lui étant passée par Mizuki et la lança sur Minato à toute vitesse.  
Minato tenta de la renvoyer, mais ayant du la prendre en urgence sur le côté, se rattrapa mal au niveau de la cheville au moment de la reprise sur le sol.  
Un cri de douleur se fit entendre dans le gymnase, une grande douleur déformant son visage pendant qu'il était allongé au sol. Alerté de suite, ces amis qui vinrent le voir dans un état de panique totale.

"- Minato: -se tiens la cheville-  
\- Yahiko: Minato !  
\- Kiba: ça va !? -inquiet-  
\- Konan: est-ce que tu crois qu'il va bien hein ?! regarde le !  
\- prof: -arrive- écartez vous ! -regarde sa cheville- deux de ces amis accompagner le en urgence a l'infirmerie.  
\- Yahiko/konan: on s'en charge !". Ces deux amis l'aidant à se relever en douceur, malgré sa douleur qu'il ressentait, ils l'emmenèrent voir l'infirmière sans attendre une minute de plus.  
L'ambiance en ce moment au sein de la classe, était fait d'inquiétude. Ces amis qui auraient voulu venir à ces cotés s'inquiéter pour lui.  
Cependant, du côté de Madara, un petit sourire ornait leurs visage faussement inquiet et désolé.

"- Madara: je suis désolé, je l'ai pas fait exprès  
\- Kiba: -le regarde noir- espèce de connard ! tu l'as viser exprès de façon qu'il se blesse comme tu le voulais !  
\- Guren: tu as des preuves de ce que tu avance au moins ?  
\- Tayuya: on a pas besoin de preuve pour se douter que c'est vous.  
\- Deidara: ouai, c'est Minato que ton connard de chef a viser avec un ballon violent !  
\- Anko: et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre au final ? -amuse comme ces amis-  
\- Kiba: retenez moi je vais les...! -en colère- ". Les amis du blond retenant Kiba de faire un meurtre, bien qu'ils en avaient envie aussi; le professeur se mis entre eux les deux clan pour éviter une guerre.

"- prof: stop. Je comprend que vous vous inquiéter pour votre amis. Et savoir si oui ou non c'est parti d'un geste volontaire est une chose dont je me charge. -siffle- matchs terminer, allaient vous changer et attendez moi devant le gymnase !". Alors que le professeur allait ranger le matériel de sport dans les locos, dans le vestiaire de mec l'ambiance était plus que tendu. Des regards amusés et colérique s'affronter, avec en accompagnement des insultes, des menaces et des moqueries.  
Du côté de Minato avec le soutiens de ces deux amis, l'infirmière regardait sa cheville. Ils avaient affaire à Sakura Haruno, une jeune femme studieuse aux cheveux rose mi long attachés en chignon et yeux vert. Un air pas très rassurant se formait sur son visage après une longue et minutieuse observation.

"- Yahiko: alors ? il a quoi ?  
\- Sakura: rien de bon. Sa cheville est bien foulée. C'est arriver comment ?  
\- Konan: un gros con qui lui as lancer une balle de sorte de le blesser comme ça -soupir-  
\- Sakura: d'accord, je vois de qui vous parlez. Un peu de crème des bandages refait tout les jours et du repos. Voilà ce qu'il lui faut. -le soigne-  
\- Mina: il me faudra des béquilles ?  
\- Sakura: oui, je t'en prêterai t'inquiète pas  
\- Konan: on veillera sur toi -souris-  
\- Yahiko: ouai compte sur nous vieux  
\- Minato: -souris, toucher- merci vraiment". Après que Sakura est mis en meilleur état sa cheville, Minato pût enfin partir avec des béquilles suivi de ces deux amis, pour rejoindre les autres.  
Ces derniers l'attendaient dans une partie de la coure qui leur était réservé. A chaque midi et chaque pose, ils s'y réunissaient. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent de nouveau ce midi.

"- Sasori: aie, alors c'est sérieux ce que tu as  
\- Tayuya: combien de mois de béquille ?  
\- Minato: je sais pas, elle m'a dit maximum 1 mois pour que ma cheville guérisse bien  
\- Kiba: rha ce Madara et ces amis à la con j'aurais du les massacrer !  
\- Kakashi: calme toi Kiba, on va leur faire payer ça d'une façon ou d'une autre  
\- Autre: on te le promet Minato !". Tous lui souriant, lui apportant leurs soutiens avec une part totale d'eux même, Minato en souris de pure bonheur d'avoir des amis tels que eux.

Par la suite, l'ensemble de la classe n'ayant pas cours pour ce qui était de l'après-midi, chacun des élèves qui la composée décidèrent d'aller passer leur temps dehors. Un grand soleil illuminait la ville dans sa globalité, et l'ambiance y était joyeuse et festival.  
De part en part, des discussions se faisaient nombreuses et diverses. Des regards se croisé, exprimant des choses tous différentes des unes des autres.  
La joie, l'amusement, l'amour, les defis, la colère...et tant d'autres.  
Dont parmi tout ceci, nos deux clans toujours en guerre.

Minato avec ces amis, assis sur l'herbe en mangeant des glaces, regardèrent de loin leur éternel ennemis un peu plus loin face à eux.  
Un silence pesant et tendu régnait entre eux, que des regards de guerre échangeaient entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne vinrent au mains pour une fois, préférant profiter de ce temps ensoleiller que plutôt de se battre.

 **Du coté du blond :**  
 **  
**  
 **  
**Pour une demi journée de cours qui avait mal finit, c'est une promenade en ville avec mes amis qui a mis fin a ce jour.  
Après ma blessure fait exprès par mon éternel rival Madara, moi et mes amis avions profité qu'on est l'après-midi libre de cours pour passer un bon moment en ville. Nous somme allé regarder les nouveau jeux vidéo de sortis, jouer au jeux d'arcade, manger des glaces à l'ombre.  
Bien sure, avec l'état de ma cheville, on ne traînait pas loin. Mais ça nous empêcher pas de nous amuser. Et une chose incroyablement rare, quand nous avions croisé ce cher Madara et ces amis, aucune guerre d'insulte ni de bagarre venant aux mains. Cela nous arranger beaucoup au final.

17h passé, nous étions en route pour rentrer chacun chez nous, et les discussions étaient nombreuses entre nous. Je marchais, bien évidemment, lentement avec mes béquilles.

"- Deidara: alors Minato, tu passe voir le medecin demain hein ? rassure nous  
\- Minato: -souris- oui promis Deidi  
\- Tayuya: tu as intérêt sinon on t'y mène de force si il le faut -rit avec les autres, veillant sur lui-  
\- Minato: mes parent ont pris un congé demain pour m'y emmener, je prendrais soin de moi soyez rassurer  
\- Nagato: ils sont cool tes parents, on les adore tous hein ?  
\- autre: ouai trop ! -sourient-". Mes amis adoraient mes parents, et c'étaient réciproque des deux côtés.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait sur le chemin nous conduisant chez nous, nos chemins se séparaient petit à petit. Nos maisons étaient proche des unes des autres, et nos chemin individuels se regroupaient au bout d'un moment.  
Ainsi, je finis par me retrouver seul, à quelques minutes de marche de ma maison. Les lampadaires éclairaient les rues, dans un silence calme et serein. Un quartier plutôt calme et agréable en général, ce qui me déplaisait pas.

Alors que, je me rapprochais de plus en plus de ma maison, repensant à cette belle fin de journée, un bruit de pneu qui déraper me parvins à l'oreille. Le temps de sortir de mes pensées et de tourner mon regard vers l'origine de ce bruit, je n'eu le temps que de voir un fin vaisseau de lumière avant un noir complet.  
Le mince bruit d'un freinage brusque, puis des voix paniquer après que mon corps est fait un saut en l'air avant de retomber sur le sol durement.  
Le noir complet ou plus rien ne me parvenait...

To be continued...

 ** _Moi: -contente- j'ai finis ! youpi !_**  
 ** _Minato: -yeux grand ouvert, choquer- heu...j'ai un accident !?_**  
 ** _Madara: et je le blesse volontairement avec un ballon de volley... -blasé-_**  
 ** _Moi: rappelez moi qui est l'écrivaine de l'histoire ici -regard dure-_**  
 ** _Madara/Minato: toi_**  
 ** _Moi: bien, alors j'écris ce que je veux c'est clair ?_**  
 ** _Madara: hn pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu -soupir, air neutre-_**  
 ** _Minato: -boude- pourquoi tu t'acharne sur moi ?_**  
 ** _Moi: rha ! vous comprendrez pourquoi dans les chapitres suivant, un point c'est tout ! -souris- bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus cher lecteur. Pour la suite de l'intrigue, rendez-vous au prochains chapitre ^^_**  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _Minato: mouais, elle va encore me prendre pour cible_**  
 ** _Moi: non pas toi mon Minato X3_**  
 ** _Madara: quoi ?! -régit enfin- attend tu...moi ?_**  
 ** _Minato: -rit- la victime futur se reconnais..._**  
 ** _Moi: -les assomment- a la prochaine fois ! ^^_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6** : le sentiment de la supériorité

En cette journée, pour chacun celle-ci débutait de différentes manières. Dans la joie pour certains, et dans l'angoisse pour d'autre. C'était le cas de la famille des Namikaze. Quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis l'affreux événement de la soirée d'avant, pas loin de leur maison.

Un jeune homme qui avait prit sans pouvoir agir, une voiture roulant à une vitesse plus haute que celle étant autoriser en ville.

Et ce jeune homme fut Minato, mettant ces parents dans un état de panique et d'inquiétude totale. Que ce soit la mère ou le père, tout deux tendu et sur les nerf.

 **Point de vue général :**

Dans l'ensemble de l'hôpital, c'est un silence pesant qui régné. Parmi les personnes présentent dans les couloirs, se trouvait les parents de Minato en personne. La mère avec sa tête dans ses mains, et le père appuyait contre le mur, ces cheveux blond en désordres.

Voyant sa femme dans un état proche des larmes, il vint la prendre dans ces bras et lui caressa ces long cheveux rouge décoiffer.

« - père : ma chérie...

mère : Asahi...notre bébé je veux pas le perdre... -serre son haut-

père : ils l'ont opéré hier en urgence, et ont dit qu'il sen sortira au final. On va pas le perdre j'ai confiance en lui. Notre fils est tenace, tu le sais bien tout comme moi -essuie ces début de larmes, un sourire rassurant-

mère : -le regarde- oui je le sais...tu peux prévenir le lycée...je...

père : je m'en charge, tu n'es pas en état je l'ai compris. Retourne à son chevet, je t'y rejoins. »

Son mari lui souriant de ce sourire pour lequel elle a craqué, elle sourit à son tour, dans un état meilleur grâce à son soutiens. Alors que ce dernier prévenait le lycée d'une longue absence de leur fils en gardant son calme, elle se mit à son chevet.

Le teins un peu pâle, les yeux fermés, des bandages sur certaines parties de son corps et le « bip » des machines, Minato occupait ainsi ce lit depuis la veille. En cause de son état à son arrivé, il avait été prit en urgence par tout les services disponible à ce moment là.

Tout son corps avait subit des dommages dû au choc avec la voiture plutôt violent, c'est donc sans attente qu'il avait vu le bloc opératoire en urgence.

Et depuis, ces parents ne l'avaient pas quitter trop inquiet pour leur enfant unique.

Pendant que sa mère et son père lui tenaient la main, tout en lui parlant pour le motiver à se réveiller, des heures passèrent avant de voir une réaction de sa part.

 **Point de vue du blond :**

Tout autour de moi, était noir et silencieux. Les seules choses dont je me souvenais étaient un vaisseau lumineux, un choc sur mon corps et des voix paniquées.

Je sentais encore la sensation de mon corps voler pour retomber sur le sol comme une simple masse de matière.

A présent, je me sentais lourd et perdu dans un monde ou il n'y avait rien à part un silence calme. Un dans lequel on se sent léger, et ou nos pensées s'envolent tel des oiseaux libre de toute pesanteur. Cependant, je sentais comme des mains me maintenir pied à terre, ainsi que de douces voix m'appeler. J'avais envie de me laisser guider, ce que je fis naturellement sans avoir peur.

Dés que j'ouvris mes yeux lentement, une lumière au plafond m'éblouit sans prévenir. Je fermais alors mes yeux, pour les ré-ouvrir plus tard. Je sentais de nouveau mon corps avec son poids, bien que plus lourd que d'habitude.

En regardant autour de moi, je remarqua que j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital, avec des machines relier a mon corps couvert de bandes par endroit. Mais la chose qui attira mon regard dés mon réveil, le regard en larme de mes parents qui me tenait la main fermement. Leur visage laissaient transparaître qu'ils avaient pas dormis de la nuit.

Ainsi, c'était eux que j'avais senti me retenir dans mon état comateux, tout ce temps.

« - Minato :..papa...maman ?

mère : mon bébé tu es enfin réveiller...

père : on est la à tes cotés fiston

Minato : il s'est...passer quoi ? -un peu perdu-

Mère : tu te souviens pas ? -inquiète-

Minato : juste d'un vaisseau lumineux, d'un bruit de pneu et des voix paniquer. J'ai été écraser par une voiture c'est ça ? Vu mon état...

Père : oui tu as bien deviner. Tu nous a vraiment paniquer tu sais ?

Mère : on a pas dormit de la nuit pour te veiller après l'opération -souris heureuse- on t'aime tant. ».

Mes deux parents se tenant la main tout en tenant la mienne, je leur souris pour les rassurer. J'étais heureux de les avoir à mes côtés dans cette situation. Par la suite, le médecin vint me voir pour me regarder sous tout les angles. Après examen, le verdict était tomber. De nombreux mois dans cette chambre d'hôpital, ce qui me fit souffler de désespoir. Une bonne chose parmi tout ces malheurs, la présence des gens que j'aime à mes côtés. Famille et amis, dont je savais déjà la réaction de ces dernier à cette nouvelle me concernant.

 **Point de vue général :**

Pour les amis du blond, c'était une journée dans la joie. Ils faisaient comme d'habitude pour aller au lycée. Mais une chose vînt briser cette habitude, l'absence de personne chez Minato et ce dernier qui ne répondait pas à son téléphone.

« - Nagato : -sonne une énième fois- bon la maison est vide, ça c'est sure

Konan : mais alors ils sont ou ? -inquiète-

Yahiko : rha ! Et il répond pas à son téléphone !

Sasori : et si..il lui aurait arriver quelques choses ?

Kiba : non mais ça va pas de penser à ça !?

Tayuya : ce qu'il dit n'est pas une chose impossible à supposer. Il avait le pied blesser...

Kakashi : et si au lieu de vous imaginez plein de scénario différent, complètement farfelu, quelqu'un appelez les parents ? -soupir-

Deidara : bonne idée Kashi !

Autre : bien penser -soupir à l'unisson-. «

Sans attendre une seule minute de plus, Konan pris son téléphone puis appela le père de Minato, ce dernier répondant étant dehors à prendre l'air pendant que sa femme veillait leur fils.

« - (off) père : oui Konan qu'y a t-il ?

Konan : bonjour Mr Namikaze, avec les autres on se demande ou est Minato. Il répond pas au téléphone et...vous êtes pas chez vous...

(off) père : c'est normal. Désolé de pas vous l'avoir dis plus tôt...Minato a eu un accident de voiture hier...et nous somme à l'hôpital à ces côtés

Konan : -se fige sur le choc- il est...

(off) père : il est en vie, mais de séjour sous soin pour plusieurs mois. On compte sur vous pour ces devoirs

Konan : bien sure, bien évidemment ! On viendra le plus souvent possible...merci pour nous avoir averti ».

D'un geste lent et comme mécanique, elle raccrocha, le visage exprimant encore une mauvaise nouvelle et les sentiments qui s'en suivent. Face à ses expressions, les autres se mirent à paniquer dans l'immédiat, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Une fois la nouvelle leur parvenant aux oreilles, la même expression qu'elle déformèrent leur visage, bien que heureux qu'il s'en soit sortit malgré l'accident. C'est donc dans un état de préoccupation au sujet de leur amis, et l'impatience d'aller lui rendre visite, qu'ils allèrent en cours.

Pour l'ensemble de la classe, cette journée de cours se résumé de 8h55 à 15h20 1h de chaque cours différents. Science économique et sociale, Histoire, Math, Langue et de nouveau Histoire. Pour ainsi dire, une longue journée pour chacun.

De leur côté, leur ennemis jurés les regardaient ayant remarquer l'absence de Minato, ce qui leur fit sourire. Tous posté près de l'entrée, ils discutaient entre eux. Les amis du blond en train de parler avec les gens de l'accueil présent.

Temari et son frère Kankuro de présent, Shikamaru et Yukata parti régler des affaires.

« - Temari : alors vous autres, c'est vrai ce qui arrive à Minato ?

Deidara : oui, malheureusement, c'est pour ça qu'il est pas là...

Sasori : et pour longtemps -soupir triste-

Nagato : ça va aller il va vite nous rejoindre... -souris-

Kankuro : c'est vraiment pas de chance pour lui tout de même. Un accident de voiture...il va bien au moins ?

Konan : oui ne vous inquiétez pas -souris-

Tayuya : blesser de partout mais bien vivant.

Yahiko : il va vite se remettre sur pied, il est solide vous le connaissez tout comme nous

Temari/ Kankuro : exacte ! »

Alors que les amis du blond continuaient de parler avec eux, pas loin d'eux des oreilles écoutant au mur entendirent les nouvelles.

Sur le visage de Madara et de ces amis, un grand sourire s'était formé à cette nouvelle qui les enchanter. C'est ainsi, que les deux clan s'affrontèrent.

« - Anko : ho alors les chiens soumis ont perdu leur cher maître ?

\- Orochimaru : les pauvres toutou -air sarcastique-

\- Kiba : qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous !?

\- Mizuki : on a entendu par nos gardes, la nouvelle si tragique au sujet de votre amis

Guren : et on en est vraiment...vraiment désolé -faux air sincère-

Tayuya : arrête avec ton air de faux cul sale conne, cela ne te vas pas du tout

Konan : et tu devrais plutôt aller utiliser ta bouche pour ce que tu sais mieux le faire. Sucer.

Guren : ose redire ça ! -enrager-

Kabuto : c'est vraiment dommage qu'il s'en soit sorti votre petit maître-maître

Yahiko : enflure retire ce que tu as dit !

Kabuto : votre ami aurait mériter que cette voiture le tue, tu as bien entendu ou son absence vous rend tous plus débile que vous l'êtes déjà ?

Deidara : c'est toi et tes connard d'amis qui mériterai de mourir. -regard noir-

Sasori : l'enfer vous attend je crois. On vous y mène avec plaisir même !

Kakuzu : ho les chiens sortent leur dent, j'ai peur- fait genre-

Kisame : -rit amusé sans se retenir- bizarrement ils font moins peur sans leur cher chef. Vous trouvez pas vous autres ? «

Les amis du brun riant avec lui, ce qui enrageait ceux du blond l'ensemble du personnel de l'accueil vinrent les séparer comme ils pouvaient. Après quelques minutes, les deux clan étaient séparer par un groupe de 4 personnes. Temari et Yukata d'un côté, et Shikamaru et Kankuro de l'autre, et cela sans l'intervention des équipes de sécurité. Ces derniers étant en pause.

« - Temari : arrêtez de répondre à leur insultes, c'est ce qu'ils cherchent

Kiba : oui mais !

Nagato : on peut pas les laisser traiter ainsi Minato...

Yukata : je vous comprend que vous le défendiez, mais ne leur donner pas ce qu'ils veulent en faisant ça

Konan : ils ont raison, le temps de l'absence de Mina...on ne répond pas à leur insultes par les mains

autres : oui -souris-

Zetsu : tseu de vrai chien soumis, c'est ce qu'on disait

Kankuro : bon maintenant toi et tes amis ça suffit ! Laissez les tranquille sinon c'est la directrice que vous verrez !

Madara : les amis, on se replis

Mizuki : on vous aura une prochaine fois de toute façon, les chiens soumis -part en riant avec ces amis-

Shikamaru : -soupir- ils sont irrécupérable ceux-la.

Kankuro : de vrai fouteur de merde

Kakashi : pour avoir juste, vous avez juste. Bon on va en cours puis rendre visite à notre cher Mina ?

Autres : ouai ! »

Tous dirent au revoir de la main au quatre à l'accueil, puis allèrent en cours avant d'aller voir Minato. Le reste des cours, ils ne firent aucunement attention à Madara et ces amis, comme promis.

Une fois que la sonnerie de la fin des cours à 15h20 se fit entendre, c'est vers l'hôpital qu'ils coururent sans attente.

Dans l'hôpital, du côté de notre blondinet, c'est dans une ambiance calme qu'il se reposait. Ces parents étaient partis régler des choses importantes.

Alors qu'il mangeait un peu, un groupement de personnes surexcitées déboula dans sa chambre. Il en resta surpris et sur le choc.

« - Kiba : coucou Minato ! C'est nous !

Konan : pas la peine de crier imbécile

Minato : les amis...

Sasori : t'es pas content de nous voir ? -boude-

Deidara : boude pas saso-chan -le refait sourire-

Minato : vous m'avez surpris voilà tout -souris-

Tous : héhé désolé Mina

Nagato : tu es...dans un sacré état dis nous

Yahiko : c'est bien vrai ça, tu vas bien au moins ?

Minato : oui ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un très bon hôpital -souris grandement- Je suis content de vous voir...vraiment

Tayuya : ho, on aurait manquer à notre Mina-chan en même pas un jour sans nous ?

Minato : vous en êtes étonné ? -amusé-

Konan : tu nous as manquer aussi...et très inquiéter aussi. -air triste- quand on a apprit pour...ton accident...

Kakashi : on a été horrifier -la calme de ces bras-

Minato : désolé les amis, je voulais pas vous inquiéter à ce point. »

Minato, se sentant mal pour leur avoir infliger ça, baissa la tête. Un silence s'installa alors, jusqu'à que ces amis posent tous une main sur son épaule, un sourire rassurant sur leur visage.

Par la suite, il sourit de nouveau et parla avec eux de tout et de rien. Des cours, de ce qu'il avait louper. Ainsi que ces cours et devoir prit pour lui, comme de bon amis.

A son tour, il leur dit en détail ces blessures, ce qui leur fit une expression dont émaner la surprise et le choc. Et ce fut une ambiance de joie et de rigolade qui mirent fin à cette journée.

To be continued...

Moi : et voilà quand je bosse !

Minato : bravo, chapitre 6 fait peu après de temps du 5ème -souris-

Moi : ho merci mon Minou ! X3

Madara : tseu

Moi : qu'est-ce qui va pas encore !?

Minato : pourquoi tu m'as mis dans cet état ? -boude-

Madara : je vois pas quand je serai ta victime, c'est encore l'autre blondinet à ce que j'ai lu

Minato : hey !

Moi : Minou c'est les conséquences de ton accident, et Madara tu verras plus tard -air angélique-

Madara/Minato : -se recule- ce sourire ne prédit pas des choses de bon

Moi : bon, a une prochaine fois ^^ X3


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : le début d'un manque

Depuis des semaines, vite transformés en mois, la vie de nos deux clan avait été chamboulée du tout au tout. La simple absence du chef blond changeait toute l'ambiance.

Deux vision totalement opposé ce qui sortait pas de l'ordinaire aux yeux des autres.

Point de vue général :

C'est à l'hôpital, que Minato avait emménagé de façon temporaire. Entre visite régulière des infirmières, et celle de ces amis tout les jours, il n'était pas seul pour autant.

Comme depuis des mois, au bout de deux heure, une demoiselle en tenu d'infirmière fit son entrer. Elle avait des cheveux brun attaché en un chignon parfait, un visage agréable à regarder et des yeux vert marrons. Les autres infirmières étaient toute aussi charmante les unes que les autres, ce qui rendait cet hôpital préférable au autre au sein de la ville.

Alors que Minato tourne son regard vers la porte pour voir qui entrer, il sourit à la demoiselle.

« - Infirmière : bonjour mrs Namikaze, vous avez l'air en meilleure forme

Mina : -souris- oui, vos soin y sont pour quelques chose aussi

I: merci, mais ne nous flatté pas autant -un peu gêner-

Mina : je dis la vérité c'est tout, c'est grâce à vous que je guéris comme il le faut

I: pas seulement nous, mais vos amis aussi -change ces perfusions-

Mina : oui vous avez raison. »

Minato souris en pensant à ces amis qui le soutenaient en toute circonstance depuis son accident. Ces amis comptaient beaucoup pour lui. La demoiselle voulant lui refaire ces bandages, lui défit sa chemise. Même si elle avait l'habitude de le voir torse nu, mais cela lui faisait toujours autant d'effet face à ce beau jeune homme. Mina qui se laisser faire, ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusé devant la réaction de cette demoiselle à son charme. Ces choses là ne le surprenaient même plus.

Ainsi la suite de sa journée se réduisit à des venues de cette même demoiselle toute les deux heures, et des moment à lire des livres. Ou encore répondre aux messages de ces amis.

Concernant ces dernier, c'est dans le lycée qu'on les retrouve. Le calme régnait, enfin pour l'instant. Aucune de ces guerres de clan qui rendait l'ambiance tendu.

Les cours de la matinée avait laissé place à la pause du midi, pour ainsi remplir la cafétéria d'un grand nombre d'élèves.

Les amis du blond, assoient à leur table habituelle, parlaient de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de leur amis absent.

« - Sasori : d'après vous...il va bien ?

Deidara : je suis sûre que oui, il est dans un bon hôpital -souris- alors sourit saso

Sasori : -le regarde et souris-

Tayuya : et notre mina est un mec solide et fort ! -souriante-

Kiba : ouai trop ! -mange-

Kakashi : et les infirmières...c'est chaud chaud -air de pervers caché-

Konan : -le frappe à la tête- rengaine tes hormones et pensée de pervers toi... »

Les autres riant de leur deux amis, ces derniers rient avec eux. L'ambiance donc était plein de rire, malgré le fait que Madara et ces amis se trouvaient à quelques tables plus loin d'eux.

Alors que les deux filles du groupe empêcher leur ami Kakashi de faire son pervers, Kiba finit son assiette ce qui le fit soupirer.

« - Kiba : leur assiettes sont trop pas rempli...j'ai encore faim

Yahiko : ben va voir Choji et Ayame au service, il te resserviront

Nagato : ouai on est ami avec eux en plus -souris-

Kiba : -y va souriant- hey je peux avoir un autre service ?

Choji : bien sure Kiba -lui serre une assiette bien garnit- ça va comme ça ?

Kiba : -grand sourire- vous êtes super tout les deux

Ayame : -lui dit discrètement- et un deuxième dessert pour toi et tes amis -clin d'œil-

Choji : cadeaux de moi et ma chérie

Kiba : merci vraiment. »

Kiba pour les remercier, leur fit son grand sourire joyeux puis partit pour rejoindre ces amis. Son assiette en main bien tenu, il se heurta au niveau de l'épaule à une personne. Après avoir éviter de renverser son assiette sur celle-ci, il l'a regarde pour voir qu'il s'agissait de l'une des filles s'occupant de la documentation.

Elle avait de long cheveux d'un noir profond, lui tombant sur le dos avec des fines mèches sur ces épaules. Sa peau blanche et ces yeux clair non commun mettaient plus d'avantage en valeur la beauté qui se dégagé d'elle. Même dans sa tenu de travail non faite pour séduire.

Alors que les deux se regarder dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre, une couleur rosé prit leur joue. La gêne se manifester par des gestes unique des deux côtés.

« - Kiba : heu...- se gratte la joue- désolé Hinata...je t'avais pas vu -souris-

Hinata : -le regarde à moitié, jouant avec ces doigt- pas...grave, je t'avais pas...vu aussi -souris- on a éviter l'accident...

Kiba : -rit un peu- hehe...oui on a éviter l'accident...j'aurais pas voulu te salir ta si belle tenu...enfin tes vêtements

Hinata : -rougit- merci...c'est gentil de ta part Kiba

Kiba : -grand sourire- mais de rien Hinata...heu...je dois retrouver mes amis. On se voit une prochaine fois...et sans accident si possible

Hinata : -souris amusé- oui sans accident. »

Les deux se sourirent et rient ensemble avant de se séparer. Hinata, les joues encore un peu rouge, alla retrouver ces amis à une table plus loin. Kiba après un dernier regard sur cette dernière accompagné d'un petit sourire discret, il rejoint les siens. Ce fut un accueil souriant qu'il eu.

« - Kiba :...quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

Tayuya : -son air amusé- non non

Konan : c'est pas ça qui nous fait sourire...Kiba le dragueur

Kiba : hein ? -perdu- j'ai dragué personne

Saso/Dei : -pense tout deux- « idiot »

Nagato : tu as fait de belle rencontre en chemin vers ton nouveau service...

Yahiko : des rencontre choc ? Ou un accident ? »

Kiba face à leurs paroles et leurs regards, les souvenirs de son accident lui vînt enfin en mémoire et en rougit comme une tomate.

« - Kiba : mais ! Je l'ai pas draguer...

Kakashi : mais oui on te croit Kiba, ce qu'on a vu nous prouve le contraire

Deidara : oui les sourires gêner, les rires, les rougeurs...tu nous tromperas pas

Kiba :...

Sasori : on a tous vu la même chose, ça se voit que elle te fait de l'effet. L'amour trompe jamais.

Konan : -soupir et pense- « toi regarde ton propre cas avant de parler »

Deidara : Konan ça va ?

Konan : -souris- oui oui. Bref Kiba on parle de toi là

Kiba : mais puisque je vous dis que je...

Tayuya : tu ne draguais pas oui -souris amusé- ».

Les amis de Kiba continuant à le taquiner avec cette affaires fraîchement débuté entre leur ami et une certaine fille, des rabaissement verbaux venant d'une autre table les firent regarder dans la même direction. Et sans surprise, leurs ennemis jurés.

Deux tables plus loin, un brun et ces amis regardaient leur très cher « amis » avec des sourire plein de moquerie. En entendant et voyant ce qu'il se passait, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux. Leur passe temps favoris, amplifié par l'absence de leur chef les mettant en avantage niveau nombre.

Leurs regards s'envoyaient des éclairs, l'ambiance au sein du réfectoire se fit dans l'immédiat tendu et les élèves finirent vite leur déjeuné pour partir. Ainsi dans un réfectoire vider de monde en quelques minutes, les deux clans seul entre eux pour une nouvelle guerre.

« - Yahiko : qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les serpent encore à cracher leur venin ?

Mizuki : rien à part vous faire agenouiller à nos pied comme des sale cabot

Nagato : attention les cabot comme tu dis ça met en pièce des serpent comme vous

Tayuya : alors dégagez avant qu'on vous le fasse regretter

Guren : -fait genre a peur- hou j'ai peur

Orochimaru : et des cabot sans chef ne sont rien que des chiens sans défense et pitoyable-souris narquois-

Konan : on vous emmerde !

Anko : ho et l'un des chien est amoureux...que c'est mignon -voix moqueuse-

Zetsu : dégueulasse plutôt oui ! -rit avec ces amis-

Kiba : mais allez vous faire enculer vous ! Ça vous regarde pas !

Sasori : ouai c'est pas vos affaires

Kabuto : hum non c'est pas nos affaires, mais...on trouve ça hors de nature. Tout le monde sait que la bête peut pas être avec la belle

Kakuzu : et l'abruti, si t'a pas comprit, c'est toit la bête -rit amuse-

Sasori : toi la ferme parle pas de notre ami comme ça !

Guren : toi le roux bon au bûcher tu te la boucle

Deidara : traite pas saso comme ça sale pute ! C'est toi que le bûcher prendra à sucer autant de pipe !

Guren : -voit noir- ose répéter le blondinet efféminé !?

Kisame : ho le travesti protège son roux, que de dégoût -grimace-

Deidara : -prend saso contre lui- toi ta gueule !

Kakashi : c'est pourtant clair ce qu'il a dit, vous les filles êtes que des pures salopes bonne que pour sucer. Et vous les mecs...

Kiba : des salauds que bon à se faire enculer -souris amusé-

Yahiko : vous voulez qu'on répète ou vos sens vous font délirer tellement qu'on vous a niquer par tout les trous ? ».

Les deux clan se rabaissant les uns contre les autres, par le biais de paroles les plus insultante et rabaissant possible, la dispute en vînt au mains. Un contre un, plusieurs contre un ou autre, des coups s'échangeaient contre d'autres coup.

Des insultes en accompagnement soit pour provoquer soit pour déstabiliser. Le lieu du réfectoire avait changer son décors en champs de batailles digne d'une grande guerre pleine de violence.

C'est que une dizaine de minutes plus tard, que le calme revînt enfin après l'intervention de 4 équipes de sécurité. L'équipe 4, 5, 6 et 7 .

« - Équipe 4, membre 1 : - sépare les dernier bagarrant- bon sang vous allez arrêtez non mais !?

E 6 : -entre les deux clan comme barrière.-

E 4, m 2: oui vous allez arrêter de mettre le bordel comme ça, regarder l'état du réfectoire !

Clan du blond : -regarde et reste choquer-...

Mizuki : c'est eux qui ont chercher les premiers

Yahiko : mais oui c'est ça ! C'est toi et ta bande d'enflure !

E 5, m 1 : -se met entre eux deux- stop vous deux, plutôt vous tous ne vous cherchez plus

E 6, m2 : on a dû s'y mettre à 8 cette fois pour vous calmez, vous voyez pas les dégâts de vos guerres qui ne cesse jamais ?

Kiba : mais ils se moque de nous ! On va pas se laisser faire non plus !?

E 5, m 2 : non vous pouvez répliquer avec des mots mais pas par les gestes.

E 6, m 1 : voyez par vous même quelles sont les conséquences de vos bagarres. -leur montre au deux clan-

Sasori : c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de dégâts...

E 7, m 1 : -soupir- voilà donc vous remettez tout en place

E 7, m 2 : et si on voit un seul échange de regard noir, signe de bagarre vous allez tous voir la directrice ! ».

L'ensemble des équipes les regardant d'un regard qui ne donnait aucunement envie de se rebattre, les deux clan chacun de leur côté remirent tout en place. Au bout de 15 minutes, durant lesquelles l'ordre était remit sous haute surveillance et grand calme, le réfectoire redevînt comme avant cette énième guerre de clan. Les équipes satisfaite de ce travail, sourirent.

« - E 4, m 1 : voilà quand vous voulez, on ne vous demande pas de vous entendre

E 5, m 2 : oui on sait que c'est impossible d'arriver à ce but -souris amusé-

E 5, m 1 : mais essayer de vous supportez rien qu'un peu

E 6, m 1 : maintenant aller chacun de votre côté pour le bien être de ce lycée et de ces élèves.

E 6, m 2 : et on vous surveille ! »

Alors que les deux clan partirent dans des directions opposé l'une de l'autre, tout les membres des équipes soupirent en même temps d'un même désespoir.

« - E 4, m 2 : c'est une impression ou depuis l'absence de Minato les bagarres se sont aggravées ?

E 7, m 1 : tu rêve pas...c'est bien le cas

E 7, m 2 : et pour notre plus grand malheur, il faudra les surveiller attentivement dans chaque lieu de ce bahut dorénavant. ».

Ces amis à ces côtés étant complètement d'accord avec cette nouvelle précaution pour la paix dans le lycée, tous rejoignirent les autres équipes pour bien s'organiser.

Pendant ce temps, les amis du blond se firent soigner dans l'infirmerie avec les trois responsable Tsunade, Shizune et Sakura. Les dégâts de la bagarre sur eux étant pas légères.

Point de vue de Madara :

Après tout ces événement liés de près au amis de ce foutu Minato de malheur, moi et mes amis se posèrent sur des banc dans un coin tranquille du lycée. Mais surtout, loin d'eux.

On était tous blesser de différente manière, des bleu et coupure sur le visage et autres partie du corps. Ce qui nous préoccuper pas trop malgré tout.

« - Kisame : -s'essuie la joue- tseu ces espèces de chien nous ont bien amocher

Zetsu : vu notre état on peut pas le nier -soupir-

Anko : non mais ces connes ont oser me traiter de... -serre les poings-

Guren : -pose sa main sur son épaule- n'y pense plus, on leur fera payer à ces chiennes

Orochimaru : comptez sur nous les filles -souris- on s'avoue pas vaincu aussi facilement

Kabuto : ouai surtout face à des gens comme eux, et ils sont aussi dans un état comme le notre cette bande de pitoyable

Kakuzu : ouai on s'est venger tout en les tabassant aussi ! -rit amuse- ».

Mes amis riant et disant des choses méchantes à leur sujet, ce qui sortait pas de l'ordinaire, de mon côté j'arrivais pas à en rire. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mon esprit se repassait toute les insultes, guerres et embrouilles que je faisais avec mes amis depuis son absence.

Mais même si cela faisait parti des choses qui font mon plaisir, une chose n'allait pas. Je le sentais sans savoir ce que c'était.

Toute ces disputes que j'avais pu faire jusqu'à maintenant ressemblaient aux autres du passé, sans vraiment y ressembler. Il y a avait cette impression qu'il manquait quelque chose pour que j'y prenne du plaisir.

Étais-ce les choix des personnes ? Les mots que j'utilisais ? Les méthodes ?

La satisfaction que je ressentais avant en me disputant avec Minato et ces amis n'était plus là. Quelles que soient les disputes avec ces amis, il manquait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui me pousser à les chercher d'avantage.

Son absence m'empêcherait-elle de trouver ce que je veux au bout de ces guerres ?

Alors que je continuais à penser avec moi-même, une chose s'éclaircit d'un coup dans ma tête. Ce n'était ni le choix, ni les mot et les méthodes qui faisaient que j'avais cette impression. Mais une raison, que dés que je me la proposa à moi-même, parût complètement absurde.

Ce sentiment de manque, était celui de la présence de Minato...Minato me manquer pour être totalement satisfait.

Non je refuse de me l'avouer !

Je pris alors ma tête dans mes mains pour essayer de faire sortir cette stupide raison de mes pensées, qui malgré moi persister. Ce fût la voix de Mizuki et une main sur mon épaule qui me sortis de mon état.

« - Madara : -les regarde- hein ?

Mizuki : -inquiet- madara ça va ?...tu agissais comme si tu te prenais la tête pour quelque chose de pénible

Kabuto : oui très inquiétant...tu nous répondez plus

Madara : heu -souris- désolé de vous avoir inquiéter, ça va

Anko : -prend sa main- sûre ? Tu peux tout nous dire on est tes amis

Guren : oui on peut tout entendre venant de toi. »

Mes amis, tous les uns autant que les autres s'inquiétant de m'avoir vu dans cet état, je leur souris comme à mon habitude avec eux afin de les rassurer. Je ne voulais pas leur dire à quoi je pensais, cette chose que je m'avouer pas moi-même.

Au final, ils ont arrêter de se préoccuper de moi, persuader que j'allais bien. C'est ainsi, dans une ambiance non ordinaire que se finit cette journée.

Dans le calme et absence de bagarre, en cause d'une haute et constance surveillance sur nous et les amis du blond de la part des équipes de sécurité en toute complicité et organisation.

To be continued... ^^

Moi : -souris- enfin finit ce chapitre

Mina : hé ben il est assez long -surpris-

Madara : t'a eu de l'inspiration finalement -souris amuse-

Moi : allez-y moquez vous de moi !

Mina : rho boude pas -souris pour me faire sourire-

Moi : -le regarde et souris- ok.

Mina : sinon, je suis pas à mon avantage dans ce chapitre...simplement dans un lit d'hôpital avec des infirmières sous mon charme...en fait j'ai des petits avantages -souris-

Madara : tseu

Moi : qu'est-ce que tu as encore le nain grognon ?

Madara : non mais c'est...c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi ce satané blond me manquerai hein ?!

Moi : parce que j'en est décidé comme tel pour un but précis

Madara : c'est quoi ce but à la fin ? Et en quoi tu me prend pour cible ? -agacé-

Mina : tu verras dans les prochains chapitres -souris amusé, détendu- soit patient et arrête de l'agresser avec tes questions

Madara : tseu ! -boude dans son coin et râle-

Moi : bref, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ^^


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Une drôle de tournure

Depuis la dispute digne d'une guerre entre les deux clans, ce qui avait mit le réfectoire dans un sale état, les choses avaient encore changées. Et d'une façon qui allait de plus en plus vers un monde étrange plein de mystère.

En effet. Alors que élèves, professeurs, surveillant et autres personnels de ce lycée avaient l'habitude de voir une ambiance de guerre quel que soit le jour, ces fameuses disputes se faisaient courtes, douces et rare.

Une chose non commune pour l'ensemble du lycée.

Point de vue général 

Une semaine après la grande bataille au réfectoire:

En cette fin de semaine, c'est un vendredi qu'on retrouve nos amis. Pour ce jour, les matières qui la constituer étaient diverse et nombreuses. 2 heures de français avec Inoichi Yamanaka , 1 h de langue avec Kurenai Yuhi, 1 h de science économies sociales avec Shikaku Nara, et pour finir 2 h de sciences avec Sakumo Hatake.

Un emploi du temps chargé avant un week-end de deux jours.

Le jour levé et leur téléphone affichant 7h40, les amis du blond s'étaient réunis dans un coin tranquille de la coure. Pour ces 20 minutes qu'il restait à attendre pour le commencement des cours, ils parlaient entre eux. Chacun d'eux, comme tout les autres du lycée avaient remarqué une chose qui n'allait pas avec leurs ennemis.

Depuis une semaine, les conflits entre eux avaient prit une tournure plus que bizarre. Dés que une de leurs disputes habituelles commençaient, le prénommé Madara mettait fin à celle-ci. A chaque disputes, une excuse différente et simple.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout ceci sans en comprendre la raison, perdu, le clan ennemis fit son entrée dans le lycée.

Dés leur arrivé au sein du lycée, c'est un chemin sans élèves gênant qui s'offrait à eux. Leur réputation était telle quelle que aucune personnes de leur chercher des ennuis. Madara en tête dans le groupe, ces amis remarquèrent les amis du blond de façon immédiate. Un sourire moqueur et amusé déformait ainsi leurs visages. Bien que leur chef voulait pas de guerre, cela ne pouvait en aucun cas les retenir. L'envie était trop forte.

« - Nagato : tiens voilà les concernés

Sasori : ne réagissons pas à leur regards de moquerie

Konan : je le sens mal même si on suit ton conseil Saso

Orochimaru : tiens mais ça serait pas la bande de chiot abandonner par leur maître ?

Kabuto : si c'est eux, tu te trompe pas

Deidara : on vous a rien fait alors ne chercher pas

Sasori : oui alors passez votre chemin

Kabuto : ho je sens un truc dans l'air là...mais je vois pas ce que c'est

Guren : la peur ? -sourire moqueur-

Orochimaru : oui, ils tremblent de peur à l'intérieur d'eux. Pauvre bêtes

Kiba : -tente de rester calme-

Anko : regarder son visage il se retiens le clébard idiot -rit-

Tayuya : ferme la sale garce

Yahiko : ouai et les autres dégagez avant qu'on se lève pour vous niquez

Kakuzu : ha enfin leur cerveaux ce sont mis en mode « on »

Kisame : t'es sûre qu'ils en ont un au moins dans ces têtes de...aidez moi les autres -amusé-

Mizuki : tête de sale insecte pestiféré ? - air amusé-

Kisame : oui c'est exactement ça mizu

Kakashi : on est mieux que vous au moins -sourit, les prenant de haut-

Zetsu : et en quoi le pervers se base pour dire ça, nous on regarde pas sous les jupes des veilles chiennes. Quoi que tu es que celle-ci qui t'accepte

Kiba : toi tu te la ferme ! Vous valez pas mieux que nous, vous êtes que une bande de sale serpent qui mériterai juste de se faire niquer !

Tayuya : ouai alors allez vous faire foutre ailleurs, on en vivra meilleur

Guren : chienne N°1 a parler, ta bouche te sert à autre chose que de hurler alors...ho excuse moi, te gueule plutôt

Yahiko : et toi la tienne sert pour sucer les queues de tes amis ? -sourire sarcastique-

Guren : enculé !

Konan : on a toucher juste on dirait, ne le nie pas t'es une pute pure jus

Anko : et vous deux que de sale chienne !

Yahiko : excuse moi mais en tant que grosse pute t'es pas le mieux placé pour les insulter. Tu es pire qu'elle.

Deidara : ouai toi les grosses queues ça te connaît -sourit- ».

Les insultes et rabaissements continuant de chacun des deux côtés, les uns contre les autres en guise de contre attaque, ce fût la même personne que les précédentes fois qui les arrêta avant que ça en vienne des mains. Une personne qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le tout début Madara.

Tout en se mettant entre ces amis et ceux de Minato, son visage dure, ces amis se figèrent face à lui. D'une voix paraissant calme mais non contestable, il se mit à parler.

« - Madara : Kabuto, Mizuki et les autres, ça suffit

Guren : mada-chan...elles nous ont traiter de pute moi et Anko

Mizuki : ouai et ils ont une tête à se faire emmerder.

Madara : c'est pas une raison pour se battre et les insulter. On a autre chose à faire que de leur faire une guerre qu'ils ont pas chercher.

Kiba : -hallucine- « ce mec nous... »

Nagato : « défend ?... » -choquer-

Anko : mais mada...

Madara : pas de mais, et que aucun de vous autres me contredisent c'est clair !?

Autres : ….

Madara : j'ai pas entendu vos réponse. -regard dure-

Autres : oui c'est clair...chef. -ne le contredise pas-

Madara : -regarde les amis de Minato- restez loin de nous vous -regarde ces amis- et nous on va en cours et plus aucune embrouille sinon vous savez quoi craindre. »

Les amis du brun, devant son aptitude de chef à ne pas contredire, lui obéir sans râler à voix haute. Mais bien sûre, ils râlaient dans leur tête chacun de leur côté.

Du côté des amis du blond, c'est dans un état de choc, de surprise et d'incompréhension que se passa leur cours de la matinée. Malgré les cours qu'ils écoutaient, les agissements récent de Madara continuaient à occuper leur plus profondes pensées. Un vrai mystère planait sur ces raisons d'agir ainsi, ce qui les intriguer et les dérangeait de pas savoir pourquoi.

Point de vue de Madara :

Alors que les cours de la matinée prirent fin à la sonnerie de 12h, tout comme l'ensemble des élèves, je range à mon tour mes affaires dans mon sac. Une fois mon sac sur mon épaule, je quitte la pièce avec mes amis à ma suite quelques mètres plus loin en arrière.

Dans les couloirs et autres lieux, on pouvait voir de petits groupes d'élève qui se réunissaient comme à leur habitude, dans une ambiance assez calme. Bizarrement, celle-ci ne me faisait aucun effet, ni ne me donner une quelconque envie de la briser.

Après une dizaine de minutes à marcher, on arrive sur notre lieu habituelle de réunion. Un petit coin du lycée leur étant réserver depuis leur arrivé dans les lieux. Le toit.

Je pris alors place, assit à terre le dos contre un mur. L'ambiance qui régnait ici était d'ordinaire calme, mais pas cette fois ci. Les seuls bruit qui me parvenaient aux oreilles, étaient les râlements de mes mais installer non loin de moi. Et même sans leur demander la raison pour laquelle ils râlaient, je la devinais très bien. Elle avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin.

« - Anko : non mais elles se prennent pour qui ces sales chiennes, oser nous traiter comme telles !

Orochimaru : -calme Anko en la prenant dans ces bras- on leur fera payer ça, on vous le promet les filles

Guren : merci Orochimaru -sourit-

Orochimaru : c'est rien voyons

Mizuki : enfin si notre chef nous laisse le temps de le faire -soupir-

Kisame : oui on a oublier ce détail..il nous arrête à chaque fois avant que ça devienne un massacre comme on aime leur faire

Madara : bon vous allez arrêter de râler comme ça un peu ?

Mizuki : c'est ta faute si on se plaint

Kakuzu : ouai d'habitude tu nous empêche pas de leur régler leur compte à ces chiens

Kabuto : et ça nous semble bizarre, t'es sure d'aller bien ?

Madara : oui je vous assure que j'ai pas perdu ma tête comme vous semblez le croire vous connaissant. Je veux juste éviter des guerres inutiles contre des gens qui n'en vaux même pas la peine au final. -les regarde- alors arrêter de vous plaindre et écoutez mes ordres !

Kabuto : d'accord

Zetsu : si tu dis que tu fais ça pour une bonne raison on veut bien te croire

Guren : on te fait entièrement confiance mada-chou

Madara : Guren qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dis au sujet de ce surnom ? -soupir-

Guren : -fait la moue- mais je veux te donner un surnom moi !

Anko : Gu-chan fait pas la moue comme ça -sourit- appel le simplement mada

Kisame : mais pas de chan si je me souviens bien de ce que tu en as dit chef

Madara : oui c'est ce que j'ai dis. Le maximum que je tolère c'est mada, madou, chef ou madara tout simplement

Kakuzu : alors Guren si tu veux l'appeler par un surnom, évite ça. Nous chef ou mada ça passe très bien

Zetsu : exactement

Madara : maintenant que c'est bien rentrer dans vos tête à tous, parlez moins fort, je vais faire une sieste plus loin. »

Sans attendre une minute de plus, je me lève pour aller m'allonger au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Me servant de mes bras sous ma tête en guise de coussin, je porte mon regard sur le ciel. Ni trop nuageux, ni trop ensoleillé, et juste un petit vent frais. Un temps d'automne agréable à vivre avant que l'hiver arrive avec la neige et le froid. Alors que je ferme doucement mes yeux, ce n'était plus le temps qu'il faisait qui envahis mes pensées. Mais une personne que mon esprit ne voulait plus lâcher, une personne à qui je pensais jour après jour, à chaque minute, chaque heure qui s'écoulait.

Un blond aux yeux bleu et la peau bronzé naturellement, que j'avais vu comme un ennemis durant de longues années depuis le collège. Minato Namikaze.

Pourquoi les choses ont tournées de cette façon ? C'est en me repassant tout ces derniers mois que j'avais finis par accepter cette évidence qui s'imposer fortement à moi.

Tout avait commencer il y a quelques mois, un mercredi. Une fois que nos cours furent finis vers 12h, nos deux bandes s'étaient séparés chacune de leur côté dans la ville. Chacun de nous, nous nous en fichâmes de ce que pouvait faire nos ennemis. Il y eu donc aucun autre affrontement entre nous. Dans nos mémoire à moi et mes amis, le jour suivant était à notre avantage.

Minato était pas là, dû à un accident de la route le soir précédent d'après ce qu'on avait entendu en écoutant ces amis parler. A partir de ce moment, les jours défilaient sans sortir de l'ordinaire.

On cherchait la colère de ces amis par les mots, puis on se bagarrait. Le seul détail qui avait changé, était la fréquence et la violence de ces guerres. Plus importante en intensité.

C'est ainsi durant des mois, que la vie au lycée se passait entre nous.

Mais sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais changer en ces simples quelques mois écoulaient. Ces disputes, qui autrefois me remplissaient de satisfactions et de pure joie, ne l'étaient plus. Quoi que je dise pour chercher la colère de mes cibles et les pousser à leur limites. Quoi que je fasse pour mettre de l'ambiance par des guerres au sein du lycée.

Je ne ressentais plus cette sensation de bien être qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je me battais contre sa bande. Mais pourtant c'était les mêmes personnes que je cherchais. C'était toujours les amis de Minato tel que je les avais connu dès le tout début. Quelle était la raison qui justifier ce changement alors ?

Ce questionnement, le nombre de fois ou je me le suis poser dans ma tête, sans trouver de réponses. Cela en occuper mes pensées jour après jour. Jusqu'au jour où je remarqua de petits détails, mais pourtant d'une grande importance. Toute les fois où je me bagarrais avec la bande adverse, Minato était là.

Lui, toujours devant ces amis à les défendre et me renvoyer mes insultes et mes coups quand la guerre passait au mains. Toujours à me rabaisser comme moi je le faisais. Nos deux regards qui s'envoyer des signales de guerres.

C'est à ces moments la que je ressentais cette satisfaction de pure joie. Quand il était avec ces amis. Je me suis souvenu que je me le réserver pour moi seul, alors que mes amis se chargeait des siens. Tout ces détails m'avait amené à une raison paraissant évidente mais difficile à accepter. Celle que sans Minato, il me manquer quelque chose d'essentiel à mon bien être. Que c'était grâce à lui et tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui, que nos bagarres me rendaient heureux.

Mais accepter cette raison m'étais impossible. Je ne pouvais pas admettre une telle chose. C'est donc avec des bagarres que je me changea les idées.

Mes yeux toujours fermer et l'esprit ailleurs, je continu de me rappeler ces semaines durant lesquelles ma vie avait prit un tout autre tournant.

Ce fut après des mois à faire des conflits dans tout le lycée pour me changer les idées, que mes propres actes me surprenaient. Comme d'habitude, des affrontements et des guerres entre nos deux bandes. Cependant les guerres n'allaient plus, comme avant, au jusqu'au mains. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je les arrêter avec diverses excuses.

Bien sure, mes amis croyaient que c'était pour éviter les ennuis ou pas perdre notre temps pour des gens qui en valait pas la peine. Mais la vérité était que l'envie de me battre avait disparu, remplacer par ce sentiment de manque qui ne s'arranger pas à la longue absence du concerné. Bien au contraire. Plus les jours passaient, et plus l'envie de le revoir se faisait présente.

A ce stade, il fallait bien que j'accepte cette raison qui s'imposer à moi comme seule vérité justifiant mon état. Si j'étais si mal, c'était parce que Minato me manquer. Il était ma source de bien être, tout simplement.

Ne pouvant plus me mentir à moi-même, j'acceptais totalement cette vérité vrai. Voici ce que représenter ce blond à mes yeux. Et aucune autre chose, quelle qu'elle soit.

Point de vue de Minato

lieu, la chambre d'hôpital :

De mon côté, alors que je supposais que mes amis finissaient leur dernier cours de la journée la mienne s'était déroulée en toute tranquillité. Une suite d'événements dans une même routine jour après jour. Le réveil, les repas et les nombreux passages pour les soins.

Comme chaque matin, peu après que le soleil s'était levé, on entendait une douce musique qui venait à notre oreille. Et par la suite les infirmières souriantes qui venaient avec notre déjeuné sur un plateau. C'était pas désagréable comme début de matinée de mon point de vue. Et les autres patient auquel j'avais pu parler en pensaient de même.

Après avoir donner leur soin à tout les patients qui occupaient les chambres, des moments de tranquillité nous était accordé. Pour s'occuper on avait plusieurs possibilités.

On pouvait aller lire des libres, regardait la télévision, allait parler aux autres patient, se promenait dans les jardins ou encore faire des jeux en groupes. Des activités assez nombreuses et diversifiées pour qu'on ne trouve pas le temps long.

D'ailleurs, le midi et le soir arrivaient plutôt vite avec tout ceci. Des journées agréable dans un hôpital de bonne réputation à tout les niveaux.

Mais mes amis me manquer malgré ça, sans eux c'était pas la même chose. Ils me rendaient visite dés qu'ils pouvaient, le plus souvent en fin de soirée vers 17h30.

La fin de la journée était proche, je lisais tranquillement un roman avant de lever mon regard de ce dernier quand on toqua à ma porte de chambre. Une infirmière sûrement.

« - Moi : Entrez

Infirmière : -entre souriante- Minato Namikaze, vous avez de la visite

Moi : de la visite ? ».

Alors que je restais intriguer de cette visite qui était plus tôt que celles d'avant, un sourire se forma sur mon visage quand j'entendis des voix qui m'étaient familières. Cette visite était la leur, ce qui me rendait heureux. L'infirmière nous laissa donc entre nous. Je pouvais voir la joie de me voir sur leur visages.

« - Moi : les amis

Kiba : salut vieux !

Konan : on cri pas dans un hôpital idiot -le frappe gentiment à la tête puis sourit- salut mina

Moi : -amusé- salut vous tous, vous semblez en forme

Tayuya : ouai on l'est, bien que un peu fatiguer des cours quand même

Sasori : en plus les journées sans toi paraissent longue.

Deidara : on pense tous de même

Yahiko : mais te voir nous remet de suite en pleine forme chef -sourit grandement-

Moi : ça me touche merci -sourit heureux- et m'appelle pas chef

Yahiko : hehe -tire la langue en souriant-

Nagato : en tout cas tu as l'air en forme, enfin de mieux en mieux quoi

Moi : oui, je suis bien soigner et je me repose comme il faut. C'est pour ça

Kakashi : il y a intérêt, sinon je vais me plaindre au nom de tous ici. On te traite bien sinon représailles.

Kiba : ouai !

Konan : je t'ai déjà dis de pas crier imbécile -le frappe de nouveau pour le calmer pour de bon-

Moi : -rit- ça me manque tout ça.

Deidara : quoi ? Nos petit délires de fou dingue ? -sourit-

Sasori : ou ce cher Kiba réprimander par tout le monde pour son comportement enfantin ?

Moi : les deux, passer des journées entières avec vous tous

Tayuya : ho c'est trop gentil -lui fait un câlin- notre mina à nous

Nagato : -sourit- soit douce, il est pas encore totalement guérit je te rappel

Tayuya : -fait la moue- rho...je suis pas si bête que ça...méchant va

Moi : allez boude pas tayu -lui fait un bisous sur la joue pour la faire sourire- ».

Tayuya me faisant son sourire joyeux d'habitude comme je le voulais par ce baiser, je souris aussi ravi. Les autres par la suite prenant place, chacun assis sur une chaise autour de mon lit, je les regarde tous. Le simple fait de leur présences me faisait sourire.

« - Kakashi : alors quoi de nouveau dans ta vie à l'hôpital ? Tu reçois toujours les visites des belles infirmières ? -sourit-

Nagato : et voilà il recommence ce pervers

Yahiko : que veux-tu, il est comme ça de nature

Moi : oui elles passent plusieurs fois par jour même -sourit amusé-

Konan : l'encourage pas à vouloir finir à l'hôpital juste pour ça mina -rit un peu-

Deidara : les pauvres infirmières, avec un tel patient...

Sasori : -ne peut s'empêcher de rire amusé-

Autres : -rit aussi amusé-

Kakashi : hey, je vais pas les agresser non plus. Je suis pas pervers à ce point

Kiba : on te connais tous ici kakashi

Moi : il les touchera jamais de la sorte, c'est juste agréable de se faire soigner par de belles personnes et qui font bien leur métier en plus

Kakashi : voilà, c'est tout à fait ça

Tayuya : on te taquinait voyons Kashi -lui tapote l'épaule- ».

Moi et les autres lui souriant amusé, lui faisant comprendre à notre façon qu'on l'adorait, il finit par sourire à son tour avant de nous balancer de petit « baka » affectif. Par la suite, je leur raconta comment se passer mes journée ici et ce qu'il se passait des fois dans cet endroit calme d'ordinaire. Ce fut ensuite à leur tour de me raconter les événements que je loupais au lycée, du à mon long séjour ici. Attentif, je les écouter chacun d'eux, parler de ce qu'il avait vécu selon leur point de vue. Mais un sujet dit de leur bouche me laissa figer de surprise. Un qui concerné mon ennemi de toujours.

« - Yahiko : ah on t'a pas dit ça, ce cher madara est devenu méconnaissable

Moi : comment ça ?

Nagato : tu te souviens qu'il ne rater pas une occasion de nous faire la guerre ?

Moi : -acquiesce de la tête, pour un « oui »-

Konan : ben il le fait plus, au contraire, il arrête de lui-même à chaque fois les querelles quand c'est proche de passer aux mains

Moi : -choquer- quoi ?

Deidara : ça nous as fais la même réaction que toi à ce moment là

Sasori : et encore plus quand il nous as défendu, enfin si c'est bien ce qu'il a fait

Kiba : c'est ce qui m'a semblé être sur le moment

Moi : attendez...il arrête les querelles...et vous défend ?

Tayuya : oui, tu as bien entendu mina. On irai jamais inventer un truc pareil

Kakashi : on a chercher à savoir pourquoi il agit comme ça, mais rien. Une incompréhension totale.

Nagato : comme le dit kashi. On comprend pas.

Moi : c'est dure à croire même...

Kiba : ils ont toujours été bizarre, mais la encore plus -s'étire- ».

Voyant que on pensait tous la même chose, je lâcha un petit soupir. Apprendre cela me surprenais vraiment venant de Madara. Alors que je passa ma main dans mes cheveu pour bien les recoiffer, je fut de nouveau surprit en voyant autre chose sous mes yeux. Devant moi, Sasori venait de se blottir dans les bras d'un certains blondinet qui se nomme Deidara, dont ce dernier le laisser faire et caresser même ces cheveux. Même si je pouvais voir que Sasori voulait dormir, voir ça m'intriguais sur le coup.

« - Moi : heu...quelqu'un peut m'expliquer depuis quand ils sont proche comme ça ?

Konan : ho ces deux là ils l'ont toujours été. -sourit- Mais ces derniers temps deidi le protège dès qu'il lui arrive quelque chose

Yahiko : si tu l'aurais vu, lors d'une bagarre il l'a carrément prit dans ces bras pour l'éloigner des ennuis -rit amusé- trop chou

Sasori : -rougit en les entendant parler sur eux deux-

Deidara : mais chut ! -cache saso contre lui- arrêter de parler sur nous comme si on était pas la...

Nagato : ho mais si on vous dérange tant que ça, allez dans un coin plus calme. »

Un sourire amusé ornant son visage quand il dit ces mots, tous on regarda les deux concernés. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je vis comme les autres, leur deux visages prendre une teinture rosé au niveau des joues. La gêne se lisait sur les traits de leur visages qu'il cachait à présent. Celui de Sasori dans le cou de Deidara, et inversement.

Devant cette vision, on ne put tous, de s'empêcher de rire d'amusement. Les voir agir comme ça d'une manière si adorable sous l'effet de la gêne, nous faisait sourire et rire de joie. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache le lien fort entre eux malgré la situation. Et en portant mon regard dans ceux des autres, je compris qu'ils pensaient tout comme moi au sujet de ces deux là.

Tandis que les deux gênés restaient silencieux l'un contre l'autre, je continuais à parler avec les autres. Ils me racontaient d'autres anecdotes qu'ils avaient vécus quand j'étais pas là ces derniers mois. Mais bien que je les écoutais parler, mon esprit pensait à une chose toute autre de celles que je pouvais entendre.

To be continued !

Moi : -sourit- yatta ! Finit enfin

Mina : -regarde les pages-...7...pages

Moi : pas 7 en entière nuance

Mada : c'est à quoi qu'il pense le blond ?

Moi : -sourit- haha enfin tu t'intéresse à lui

Mada : moi m'intéressais à ce foutu blond ?...dans tes rêves ouai... -regarde ailleurs, visage neutre-

Mina : cet uchiwa toujours le même

Mada : tu cherche la guerre ou quoi ?! -s'emporte- je m'intéresse pas à toi alors te fais aucunes illusions sale gueule d'ange !

Moi : -sourire calculateur et amusé- mais si c'est vrai alors pourquoi tu le répète sans cesse ? On l'a comprit tu sais. Ce blondinet à la « gueule d'ange » obsède ton esprit

Mada : -pète une crise non digne d'un uchiwa- mais arrête un peu ! -se casse pas content-

Mina : -comprend rien- hein ? Il est bizarre...et je pense à quoi dans ton chapitre ?

Moi : -clin d'œil- tu le seras bien assez tôt. Au prochain chapitre les gens ! ^^


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: retour sur soi-même

Point de vue de Minato :

(pour la totalité du chapitre)

En ce vendredi en fin d'après midi, la visite de mes amis avait été un grande surprise. Car en effet, eux qui normalement venaient me voir dans les alentours de 17h30, cette fois-ci, ce fut vers 16h qu'ils étaient venu me voir. Et la joie de les voir, en était de même que quand il venaient plus tard.

C'est ainsi durant des heures, sans que je les vois passer, que moi et mes amis on parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils me racontaient ce qui se passer au lycée pendant que j'étais pas là. Et moi, à quoi ressembler ma vie dans cet hôpital. Le simple faît de les voir et de passer du temps avec eux me faisait oublié pourquoi j'étais ici depuis des mois maintenant.

Ce fut au bout de longues heures de discussions, de rire et de joie entre nous, qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Tous ils se levent et me sourient.

"- Yahiko: bon il est temps pour nous de te laisser mina

Nagato: ouai faut pas qu'on rentre tard chez nous

Minato: ho -fait genre qu'il est déçu- vous me laissez déjà ?

Konan: -sourit- idiot tu sais qu'on vient te voir tout les jours

Kiba; ouai sans faute on t'oubli jamais vieux -grand sourire-

Tayuya: c'est la seule chose que ce cher kiba arrive à garder en mémoire sans que ca quitter son cerveau comme c'est rentré -amusé-

Kiba: hey !

Minato: -rit avec les autres-

Konan: bon on te laisse à présent mina-chan -sourit- mais on revient demain

Minato: je vous attendrez avec grande joie

Kakashi: et laisse bien les belles infirmières prendre soin de toi hein ? -clin d'oeil-

Deidara/ Sasori: pervers va -amusé, le dit en même temps-

Minato: -sourit amusé- kakashi je vais te laisser ma place un jour

Tayuya: on te débarasse de ce pervers mina -sourit, emporte kakashi hors de la chambre à sa manière-

Yahiko: alors lui -amusé et me sourit- prend soin de toi.

Nagato: ouai on veut te retrouver en pleine forme et guérit

Minato: comptez sur moi les amis -sourit-

Sasori: à demain mina -sourit et rejoind les autres dehors-

Deidara: bye mina -voit plus sasori- hey ! Attend moi sasori ! "

Deidara courant pour rattraper Sasori dont il est si proche, ceux toujours présent dans ma chambre partirent rejoindre à leur tour les autres. J'entendais leur voix et leur rire devenir silence dés qu'ils eurent quitter les lieux pour rentrer chez eux sûrement. J'étais heureux de voir mes amis chaque jour comme ça, depuis mon accident.

Cependant, malgré tout ce qu'ils m'avaient raconter durant ces longues heures, ainsi que les précédents jours, une toute autre chose ne voulait quitter mon esprit. Ce qu'ils m'avaient rapporter concernant mon ennemi de toujours, Madara, m'avais en quelque sorte perturbé et intrigué.

La simple idée que Madara mette fin aux disputes entre ses amis et les miens, avant que ça en vienne aux mains, ainsi que de ne pas prendre parti dans celle-ci et de défendre mes amis; était une idée qui ne pouvait être réelle. Alors me l'imaginer, rendait la chose encore plus étrange comme si on était dans un monde parallèle à la réalité où les choses les plus improbables y avaient une existence.

Tandis que je ne cessais de penser à Madara et son comportement étrange pour essayer d'y trouver une explication, la nuit avait finis par prendre possession du ciel et un silence calme régnait dans les lieux autour de moi. Tout le monde dans l'hôpital, semblait dormir à point fermé, sauf moi dont les pensées étaient plongées dans de multiples réflexions. Toutes ces choses sur lesquelles je me questionnais le concernant, le pourquoi de son comportement plus que étrange, la raison pour laquelle il ne semblait plus être comme avant d'après les dis de mes amis qui le connaissaient tout comme moi.

C'est sur toutes ces interrogations sans réponse que je senti mes yeux se fermer et mon corps tomber se laissait emporter par le sommeil à son tour. Contrairement à toute les nuits que j'avais fais jusqu'ici, celle-ci fut différente.

A peine que j'eu fermer les yeux et plonger dans un sommeil profond, toute mes pensées semblaient être tournées vers une certaine personne, qui jusque là avait occuper toute mes pensées depuis le départ de mes amis. Cette personne, dont le simple faît que sa manière d'être soit différente de celle que j'ai toujours connu, suffisait à me perturber totalement. Cette personne, avec qui les disputes fréquentes partaient toujours de raisons diverses, que si on regarde attentivement n'étaient pas sujets de disputes. Ces disputes qui passaient par nos regards et nos corps, à chaque fois sans fautes. Elle était mon ennemi alors pourquoi cela me perturbait à ce point. Je ne comprenais même plus ma propre personne.

Mon esprit pertubait par tout ceci, le long de cette nuit se résuma non à des rêves, mais à des flash back de ma vie.

\- **(1er flash )**

Ouvrant mes yeux après avoir sombrer dans le sommeil, je regardais où je me trouver. Une grande pièce au mur noir, avec aucune présence de porte et de fenêtre, un calme serein. Je regarde autour de moi pour essayer de savoir où je pouvais être. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce que habituellement on voyait dans les rêves quand on s'en souviens. Mon regard se baladant partout, une soudaine lumière blanche vînt m'aveugler. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, c'est quelques années auparavant que je me revis, l'époque où j'avais commencer le collège avec mes amis.

Ce jour là, le soleil brillait, aucun nuages dans le ciel et un léger vent frais. Moi et mes amis on avait été accepter dans le même collège, et la même classe; ce qui nous rendait heureux d'être ensemble comme toujours depuis notre enfance. On voyait de nouvelle tête, un nouveau lieu où on commençait véritablement nos études qui nous permettrons de faire le métier qu'on voulait plus tard.

Cependant, cette époque fut aussi celle où tous les conflits entre nos deux clans à moi et Madara avaient commencer.

Alors que moi et mes amis on discutait de tout et de rien, dans la coure du collège après la cérémonie d'acceuil qui réunissait tout le collège, un groupe était venu nous voir. On pouvais y voir 9 personnes, dont 7 garçons et 2 filles. Ils avaient l'air gentil, donc on s'était aucunement méfié, et se faire de nouveau amis était une chose souhaitée. Un garçon aux cheveux noir jaix, la peau pale et les yeux noir, vînt devant moi.

"- ?: toi et tes amis aussi, vous êtes nouveau

moi: comme tout le monde ici qui commence leur première année de collège -sourit amusé-

?: -sourit à son sourire- oui c'est une bonne réflexion. Et si, on devenait ami ? Toi tes amis, moi et les miens

moi: joindre nos deux bandes quoi. C'est une idée tentante -sourit- mais avant tout faudrait que je sache comment tu t'appel avant de te donner une réponse tu crois pas ?

?: oui bien sure, je m'appel Madara Uchiwa et toi ?

Moi: Minato Namikaze -sourit-

Madara: enchanter -tend sa main- alors on peut être ami ? -sourit- "

Je regardais sa main, puis souriant j'allais la serrer en guise de réponse à sa demande, mais mes gestes s'étaient arrêtés en attendant mes amis râler. A quelques mètres pas loin de moi et Madara, les amis de ce dernier avaient visiblement embêter mes amis. Je voyais Kiba à terre comme si on l'avait pousser volontairement, et mes autres amis regardaient avec un regard de haine les amis de Madara qui riaient amusé et se moquer de ces dernier. Cette vue ne me plaisant aucunement, mon opinion que je portais sur Madara changea en voyant ce dernier allez calmer ces amis avec le même sourire amusé que eux, comme si cela l'amuser. Je vîns alors aider mon ami kiba à se relever et regarde avec un regard noir les amis du brun.

"- Minato: non mais vous vous croyez où là de faire ça à mes amis !?

? ami madara: c'est bon on lui a pas fait mal, et on l'a juste remit à sa place

Madara: calme toi Minato, mes amis faisaient que passer le temps et les taquiner à leur façon. Ou tes amis leur ont fait quelque chose pour les énerver.

? amis minato: on a rien fait ouai !

Minato: faisait que les taquiner... -se controle pour pas s'énerver-

Madara: bon sinon tu accepte d'être mon ami ? -sourit et re propose sa main-

Minato: -repousse sa main sans douceur, lui lance un regard noir- accepter d'être ami avec toi et ces amis que tu as, tu veux une réponse ? va te faire foutre profond pour que j'accepte un jour d'être ami avec même l'un de vous.

Madara: -encaisse mal sa réponse- quoi ? J'ai cru mal entendre ce que tu m'as dis la. Tu refuse mon amitié volontiérement proposée et tu m'insulte.

Minato: -lui fait face, le même regard- oui c'est ce que je fais, ton amitié "volontiérement proposée" je l'emmerde bien profond. Je préfére mourir plutot que d'être ami avec toi et ta bande de gros connnard qui ont aucun respect pour les gens.".

Disant ces mots en toute conscience de cause, et en le pensant réellement, je ne quittais pas mon regard de celui de Madara à qui je faisais face. J'étais sûre que mes amis pensaient pareil que moi, et mes mots ne semblaient pas plaire à Madara et son groupe d'amis qui nous regardaient à présent avec des regards noir. Dés cet instant, les conflits entre nos deux clans s'enchainaient à cache occasion qui se présenter de chercher l'un et l'autre et de les pousser à bout jusqu'à que les bagarres soit stoppées par des personnes extérieurs à nous.

Une onde de noirceur faisant disparaître ce souvenir autour de moi, je me retrouvais de nouveau dans cette grande pièce dont j'en savais encore rien. Ce flash back de cette époque de ma vie ayant marquer ma rencontre avec Madara, le refus de son amitié et le début de toute ces années de guerres entre nous. Je me demandais pourquoi ce jour là et pas un autre m'était revenu en premier. Et que ce serait-il passé si j'avais accepter sa main, même si avec les amis cela n'aurait pas marcher. Si tout avait été différent. Je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage que je me retrouvais plonger dans un autre moment de ma vie. Ma dernière année au collège. **(2eme flash )**

Durant cette période de ma vie, la situation entre nos deux clan à moi et Madara depuis le début du collège, n'avait en aucun point changer. Les disputes à chaques occasions, les regards qui se cherchaient et s'affrontaient, nos corps qui se touchaient quand ça en venait aux mains. Mes amis contre les siens, et moi contre Madara à chaque fois.

Une dispute en particulière cependant, se déroule devant moi. C'était un jeudi à la pause de midi, moi et mes amis on était sortie de deux heures de français assez longue ou courte suivant chacun. Pour la plupart de la bande, ces deux heures de français avaient été normal. Sauf pour une certaine personne qui avait toujours hâte de manger à midi avec son gros appétit. Notre cher ami, Kiba. Alors qu'on se dirigait vers la cafétaria où tout le monde de non externe manger, Kiba râler surexcité.

"- Kiba: -s'étire- enfin sortie de ce foutu cours, j'avais l'impression d'y avoir passer une éternité !

Konan: théoriquement le cours a durer que deux heures kiba -sourit- pas une éternité

Tayuya: on sait à quel point tu es nul en math, mais là il te faut des cours d'urgence à ce stade -sourit amusé-

Autre: -rit amusé, ne pouvant s'en empêcher-

Kiba: mais ! haha trés drôle vraiment, vous savez que les maths c'est du chinois pour moi !

Yahiko: c'est sure qu'on le sait vu tes notes et la tête que tu tire en cours de math -sourit amusé-

Nagato: -rit doucement en s'en souvenant-

Kakashi: on sait aussi que chaque midi est de la plus grande importance pour toi

Deidara: parler de son ventre serait plus correcte kakashi -sourit-

Sasori: tiens en parlant de son ventre il répond -sourit amusé-

Kiba: -son ventre qui grogne, met sa main dessus- rho je suis une personne qui adore manger c'est tout.

Minato: -sourit, et tapote gentiment son épaule- alors dépêchons-nous d'aller nourir ton ventre qui à l'air d'avoir si faim et le notre de même

Kiba: ouai manger ! -y cours-

Tayuya: attend nous surtout pas ventre sur patte -sourit-

Konan: on le rattrape les amis, avant qu'il dévalise tout -sourit-".

Notre amis kiba se dépêchant pour pouvoir manger, on le rejoind tous en courant un peu et souriant amusé. Kiba nous avait tout de même attendu, et tous ensemble on faisait la queue pour se servir des multiples plats proposés tout en discutant. Une fois qu'on fut tous, nos plateau rempli ce qu'on voulait manger, on s'installa à une grande table.

"- Kiba: -son plateau bien rempli- miam bon appétit en avance -se frotte les mains content-

Nagato: je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de chose sur ton plateau kiba

Kiba: ha bon ? -déjà en train de manger l'entré double pour lui- je trouve pas moi

Yahiko: y fait pas gaffe nagato -sourit- tu sais bien qu'il mange pour deux à chaque fois

Tayuya: d'où le faît que je l'appelle ventre sur pattes -sourit-

Sasori: -mange doucement, parle la bouche pleine- ce nom lui va très bien

Deidara: saso-kun on parle pas la bouche pleine -amusé-

Konan/yahiko/kakashi/minato: ho c'est mignon -sourit amusé, les taquinent-

Sasori: -rougit gêner- mais ! Dei-kun chut maintenant

Deidara: mais rho -continu de manger- laissez moi faire ce que je veux non mais

Kakashi: ok mrs l'artiste -sourit-

Deidara: artiste et fière de l'être ! -grand sourire-

Kiba: et moi fière d'être un ventre sur pattes, je mange bien au moins. Et j'ai tout le temps la pêche !

Nagato: avec tout ce que tu manges on ne peut en douter une seconde -sourit-

Tayuya: et d'ailleurs, on se demande comment tu ne peux pas grossir avec toute cette bouffe que tu mange -sourit amusé-".

Alors que chacun de nous, pour embêter notre cher ami kiba, on lui disait plein de choses sur sa manière de manger, ce dernier fit sa mine boudeuse en râlant. On adorait se taquiner entre nous, tel une bande d'amis soudé quoi qu'il arrive. Après avoir manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur, vu qu'on avait pas cours avant 14h, on avait décidé d'occuper notre coin habituel de la coure. C'est à ce moment là que nos ennemis jurés avaient décider de venir nous chercher des problèmes, bien qu'il y avait aucune raison pour cela. A peine on les a vu, qu'on en a soupirer toute en synchronisation.

"- Tous (Minato et amis): "ho non pas eux"

Mizuki: ho on vient dans la coure et sur qui on tombe ?

Guren: notre bande d'ami préféré -ironie dans la voix-

Tayuya: "bande d'ami préféré", dans un monde parallèle plutôt ouai

Anko: ho mais c'est méchant -sourire moqueur-

Yahiko: bon, vous nous voulez quoi les serpent ?

Kiba: ouai dégagez vous nous gênez

Orochimaru: ho on vous gène vous et votre bande de...sale cabot. C'est bien cela le mot pour les désignez hein les amis ?

Kabuto: oui le mot qui leur va le mieux -sourit-

Deidara: on est pas des chien espèce de sale serpent venimeux.

Zetsu: tiens le chien travesti ouvre la gueule -rit amusé-

Sasori: ne t'avise pas d'insulter deidara !

Guren: ho son petit soumis le défend, voyez vous ça c'est mignon

Kakuzu: il faut bien que les sale cabots comme eux se défend entre eux -sourit moqueur- vu l'infériorité de leur race

Kisame: -rit amusé avec ces amis-"

Les amis du brun continuant à insulter les mien de tout genre de mots, tel que de chien, de prostituer, de travesti et j'en passe, comme si ils étaient pas là; je savais que mes amis allaient pas garder leur sang froid longtemps et que répliquer par les mots. Je les entendait déjà leur renvoyer leur insultes les unes après les autres. Je vîns alors me mettre entre mes amis et les sien.

"- Minato: -tourner vers ces amis- les amis stop !

Nagato: mais minato...

Kakashi: on va pas se laisser insulter comme ça tout de même

Minato: c'est ce qu'ils veulent, qu'on en vienne au mains, comme toujours. Il faut pas leur donner victoire

Konan: -soupir- mina a pas tord

Anko: hey les amis, vous êtes sure que c'est pas plutôt des poules mouillées que des chiens ? -sourit amusé-

Mizuki: -imite le bruit des poules mouillé, amusé-

Minato: -se tourne vers eux- vous les sales serpent de merde fermez la !

Kisame: ho le chef montrerai enfin ces crocs ?

Zetsu: t'es sure que c'est des crocs ? Et pas des dents de petit chiot soumis et sans défense ? -sourire moqueur-

Kiba: toi parle pas de notre amis comme ça ! -retenu par les autres-

Minato: le chiot tu sais ce qu'il te dit ? Il te conseil de vite dégager

Orochimaru: -rit- et toi et tes amis vous allez faire quoi si on obéis pas ?

Kakuzu: vous allez nous faire des machouilles avec vos dents -rit amusé-"

Les amis du brun qui continuaient d'être aussi insultant et chiant, ce qui nous énerva tous, moi et mes amis; alors qu'on allait partir en les ignorant, j'entendis soudainement un rire que je reconnaîtrais même aveugle. Madara s'était mis devant ces amis, un sourire amusé et moqueur sur son visage.

"- Madara: Minato, serais-tu en train de prendre la fuite ? Tu serais au final, qu'un trouillard ?

Minato: -le regarde- entre celui qui agit pour calmer ces amis et celui qui fait rien, tu dis que c'est moi le trouillard ?

Konan: mina ignore le...

Madara: -sourit- oui minato, écoute ton amie et ignore moi. Ca fera que prouver ce que je pensais de toi.

Minato: -se met face de lui, affronte son regard- vas y parle, qu'est-ce que tu pense de moi madara ?

Madara: que tes amis et toi vous n'êtes que une bande de chien qui mérite qu'on vous remette à votre vrai place. Ha oui -sourit- et que tu es qu'une personne lâche, qui fui et qui n'a pas de couille au final.

Minato: -perd son sang froid- ho mrs uchiwa a finit de s'exprimer ? Je peux lui dire ce que je pense de lui aussi ?

Madara: -rit- et qu'est-ce que mrs minato a à me dire, je suis curieux de l'entendre même si tout ce que tu pourras dire sonnera comme de la pure conneries à me percer les oreilles

Minato: je vais te dire madara, tu n'es qu'une grosse enflure de connard merdeux que, juste parce que tu te fais respecter en emmerdant les autres autour de toi, tu te prend pour celui qui gouverne. Ha oui et j'ai pas finis, tu es qu'un sale gosse gâter que si il a pas ce qu'il veut, fait une pauvre et pitoyable crise de nerf -sourit-

Madara: -sourit- et toi minato tu te crois le "saint" à vouloir aider les gens. Mais au final tu fais que fuir et laisser les gens dans leur merde. Arrête de te faire des illusions sur toi, c'est franchement plus que pitoyable ta façon d'agir.

Minato: -prend en main le cole de son haut- qui de nous deux est pitoyable hein ?! Toi qui fout royalement la merde tout autour de toi juste parce que mrs s'ennuit ! Ou moi qui est en aucun cas un gros con comme toi

Madara: -met ces mains sur les siennes- lâche moi de suite namikaze

Minato: non, j'ai pas finis de te dire ce que tu es madara !".

Moi et Madara se jetant à la figure toute les vérités qu'on pensait sur l'un et l'autre, ça en était venu aux mains. Chacunes de nos mains aggripaient, soit les vêtements soit le corps de l'autre, et nos corps se décollaient puis se recollaient entre eux à plusieurs reprises. Nos amis ne pouvaient en aucun cas s'interposer entre nous, tellement que notre bagarre était intense à tout les niveau, et était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Ce fut au bout de un petit quart-d'heure, que des surveillants, allerté par des élèves qui avaient vu la scène, avaient pris enfin la peine de venir mettre fin à notre dispute. Ils étaient un nombre de 4, un nombre minimum pour pouvoir réussir à calmer la situtation quand moi et Madara on en venait aux mains. le nombre changeant à un minimum de 8 quand nos deux clans étaient concernés.

La dispute entre moi et le brun calmait au niveau physique, nos regards ne cessaient cependant pas de se confrontaient. Tandis qu'on s'envoyait des insultes silencieuses par le regard, sans écouter les surveillants nous faisant la morale à tous comme toujours, les échanges entre nous deux furent stopper quand la cloche qui sonnait le début et fin de chaque cours et pauses se fit entendre. A se chercher et se disputer, on avait pas vu que l'heure de notre cours à 14h allait bientôt débuter.

Sous les regards des surveillants qui avaient mis fin à notre dispute, chacun de notre côté avec nos amis respectives, nous avons rejoind la salle de notre cours en commun.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en revoir plus de ce souvenir, que tout autour de moi devînt noir pour laisser place de nouveau à cette même pièce où j'avais atteris depuis que je m'étais endormis. A présent je me questionnais de nouveau. Pourquoi je m'étais rappeler de cette époque, et de cette dispute en particulière alors qu'elle ressemblait à toutes les autres. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi, je me repassa donc ce souvenir dans ma tête.

Il est vrai que cette dispute était semblable à toute les autres qui s'étaient passées entre mon clan et celui de Madara. Les insultes loin d'être gentilles, le faît de mettre à bout pour en venir après aux mains. Mais si j'en avait rêver, c'est qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose de plus que les autres. Je m'en rappella alors tous les détails. Mes amis qui répliquaient aux insultes des amis de Madara tout en essayant de ne pas en arriver aux mains, moi qui était venu les arrêter avant qu'ils perdent leur sang froid. Puis ma dispute avec ce cher Madara, seul à seul comme toujours.

Soudainement, certains élèments frappèrent de plein fouet mon esprit concernant cette partie de ce souvenir dont j'avais rêver. Pendant notre dispute où on se lançait telle des piques empoisonnées ce qu'on pensait de l'un et de l'autre, nos corps se touchaient toujours. Que ce soit sa main sur la mienne pour me forcer à le lâcher, ou la mienne pour dégager la sienne ou pour se mettre des coups sous le faît de l'énervement. Mais une chose en particulière attira mon attention d'avantage. Quand on finissais par se lâcher l'un et l'autre, l'un de nous deux disait toujours une chose qui faisait que on se retrouvait de nouveau à se battre au corps à corps. Nos corps l'un contre l'autre, avec nos mains qui se touchaient et nos peaux qui se confronter l'une à l'autre. Et cela à plusieurs reprises, dans cette dispute et toutes les autres, quand je m'en rappellais des autres. Sur la révelation de ce détail, j'étais en plein trouble. Ce n'étais pas le faît que nos corps soient proche quand on en venait aux mains qui me troubler. Quand on se bat au corps à corps, cela est une chose normal. Non, la chose qui me perturber, était le faît que quand nos combats au corps à corps semblait s'arrêter, il y avait toujours des mots de dis qui les relancer. C'était comme si, nos corps voulaient sans cesse être en contact l'un avec l'autre. Comme si, la dispute au final, était aussi un moyen d'être coller à l'autre et de se toucher. Dans l'immédiat, cette explication me sembla loin d'être crédible, même si j'avais des détails qui pouvaient lui donner du sens.

 **(flash 3 )**

A peine quelques seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais de nouveau aveuglé par une forte lumiere blanche. Et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me revoyais à un moment de ma vie pas aussi lointain que les deux premier. C'était le jour de la rentrée en première au lycée, de cette année même où en ce moment j'étais si troubler.

Ce jour là, je venais de retrouver tous mes amis après ces longues vacances d'été, que chacun avaient passer différement. La journée avait tout pour être dans la tranquillité, cependant ce fût pas le cas. Alors que moi et mes amis on se racontait nos vacances et ce qu'on y avait fait, chacun avec nos familles, je me cogna à quelques choses ou quelqu'un. Comme toute personne polie et respectueuse, j'allais m'excuser, mais la personne que j'avais eu le malheur de percuter ne méritais même pas une seule onde de sympathie de ma part. Cette personne était Madara, mon pire ennemi depuis le début du collège. A peine nos regards se sont croisaient, que ce fut des reproches et des isultes qu'on commença à se balançer l'un à l'autre. En très peu de temps, alors qu'une tension de dispute régnait entre nous deux, nos amis à leur tour se mirent à se disputer. Une bagarre entre nos deux clan dés le premier jour de la rentrée, qui avait bien sûre attirer tout les regards sur nous. Il avait fallut attendre quelques minutes, durant lesquelles on se disputait tous avec les mots et les mains, pour que des surveillants

viennent enfin mettre fin à notre conflit. Une totalité de trois équipes chacune composées de deux personnes, mise en place pour nous seul. Tandis que les surveillants nous faisaient leur morale sur le faît que se battre était une mauvaise chose, celle qu'on avait déjà entendu de nombreuses fois depuis notre première année dans ce lycée, cela nous empêcher pas se lançer des regards noirs. Par la suite, c'est sous les regards des surveillants que moi et mes amis on partis rejoindre notre salle de cours de notre côté. De même que pour nos cher ennemis de toujours.

Une bagarre comme un début marquant pour cette nouvelle année au lycée, qui allait rendre difficile la vie pour nos deux clan, ainsi que les élèves, surveillants et autres personnels de ce lycée.

Sans surprise, quelques secondes plus tard ce souvenir disparu autour de moi pour laisser place de nouveau à cette pièce. Après avoir revu ce jour là comme si j'y étais réellement, je lâche un soupir. Même si j'avais rêver de trois moment de ma vie, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mon esprit en était perdu et perturber plus qu'autres choses. A présent, nos disputes entre moi et Madara attiraient mon attention et m'intriguaient. Comme si elles étaient pas comme je les avais toujours vu.

Depuis que j'avais revu une de nos dispute durant la période de la fin du collège, avant ce souvenir, je ne cessais d'y repenser afin d'y trouver une explication. Nos corps toujours collaient l'un contre l'autre, et le faît que quand on se séparait une insulte nous recoller toujours. J'avais bien sûre émis une hypothèse, mais malgré les nombreux détails que j'avais, cette hypothèse ne pouvait être envisageable selon moi. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi nos corps auraient cette envie d'être en contact, et même pourquoi elle viendrait de nous. Moi et madara on se haissait depuis le début du collège. Cependant, après avoir rêver de cette dispute datant de cette année, mon avis à ce propos n'était plus aussi clair qu'avant et était même sujet à des doûtes.

Je revoyais ainsi toutes nos précédentes disputes défilaient dans ma tête tel un film, et des détails que je ne pouvais nier s'en imposa à moi. Quelque soit les disputes qui se soient produites entre nous deux, nos corps se retrouver effectivement toujours en contact l'un contre l'autre, avec les insultes pour relançer le rapprochement quand on se séparait. Il était compliquer pour moi, de croire à une possible envie de rechercher le contact entre nous.

Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Chacune de ces disputes commençaient toujours pour des raisons qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Comme exemple parmi tant d'autres, mon flash back que j'avais vu en deuxième, cette fois-ci, moi et mes amis nous avions rien fait pour attirer leur colère. On les avait même pas remarquer, mais cela avait finit en une guerre comme toujours. Les raisons pour lesquelles madara et ces amis nous chercher serai toujours un mystère pour moi, que je cherchais malgré tout à y trouver une réponse.

Pour quelles raisons donc, madara voudrait chercher ma haine. Quelles pouvaient être ces raisons de venir me chercher alors que je ne le remarquer pas et le laisser en paix. Et ainsi, que toute mon attention et mon regard soient tournés vers lui.

Tandis que je continuais à y réfléchir, avec tout les détails de nos disputes en tête en guise d'indices, toutes mes pensées s'étaient stopper sur des mots que j'avais moi-même penser durant ma réfléxion. De toutes évidences, quand une personne cherchait la bagarre avec une autre, cela pouvait être par envie de se battre, se venger et autres motifs personnels. Où bien, pour attirer l'attention de la personne concerné, si celle-ci ne lui portait aucun regards ni intêrets. Les disputes de nous deux toujours en tête, la première raison me paraissait la mieux appropprié. Cependant, à force de me repasser toutes nos disputes en tête dans tous les détails, ce n'étais pas la première raison qui était le mieux approprié pour expliquer toutes nos disputes. Il est vrai que nos disputes partaient desfois dû à des coups qu'on se faisait l'un à l'autre, mais dans certains cas je ne lui avais rien fais pour attirer sa méprise. Absolument rien.

Devais-je alors envisager que si madara cherchait la bagarre, c'était aussi, pour attirer mon attention ? Que le faît que nos corps se touche toujours durant les bagarres et se rapproche par des insultes dés une séparation soit lié à l'envie d'avoir un contact ? Et donc que je peux supposer que la raison pour laquelle des insultes soient échangées, ça serait pour avoir ce contact ? Et cela malgré le fait que mon refus de son amitié et mes insultes soient à l'origine de nos guerres entre nous.

En ce moment, j'étais loin d'être tranquille dans ma tête. Tout mes questionnements avaient des possibilités d'être vrai, même si c'était dure de se l'avouer. Et si tous ceci était le cas, c'était ma relation générale avec madara qui était remis en cause.

Prenant en compte la manière dont je le voyais, ce que représenter nos disputes au final pour moi.

Lui que j'avais toujours vu comme un ennemi, après avoir refuser cette mains tendu que j'avais eu grande envie de la prendre. A présent que plein de choses s'imposaient dans ma tête comme vérité que je ne puisse nier malgré moi, un sentiment fit surface du plus profond de moi. Madara était la personne qui arrivait le plus facilement à me mettre hors de moi, à attirer mon regard sur lui. Et cela avec des mots qui d'ordinaire me pousseraient jamais à cet état de colère dans lequel je suis quand il me cherche. Je pouvais le sentir arriver de loin, bien avant qu'il vienne me chercher comme le con qu'il est. Mais aussi, un ressentiment que jusque là je n'avais jamais épprouver. Un ressentiment de manque, qui disparaissait quand on se disputait l'un contre l'autre. Comme le jour de notre rentrée en classe de première, cette année même.

Je ne me comprenais plus, et je savais d'avance que faire de profondes réfléxions ne changeront pas mon état. Mais je savais aussi, que même si je me refusais toutes ces hypothèses en guise d'explications des faîts, elles resteraient à jamais dans ma tête à s'imposer jusqu'à que je les accepte.

Il me fallait juste prendre du recul, et donner raison à ce que de toute évidence, mon esprit avait accepter comme réalité non contestable de quelques manières que ce soit.

To be continued...

Moi: -sourit- yatta enfin écrit après des jours à écrire

Minato: -lit, yeux grand ouvert-...tu te fiche de moi la ?

Moi: ben quoi tu voulais savoir à quoi tu pensais non ? -sourit amusé-

Minato: ouai mais là... -encore choquer-

Madara: -arrive, mains dans les poches- ho tu as finis ton chapitre, enfin.

Moi: ouai, 8 pages ! -fière-

Madara: t'es une dingue. Alors il pensait à quoi la blondinet ? -rit amusé- à des choses idiotes comme toujours ?

Moi: -sourire sournois- non non. A toi mon cher, tout comme toi quand tu pensais à lui

Madara: -pique le manuscrit des mains de minato d'un coup et lit. En est choquer aussi- ho bordel...Minato pense à moi...je crois que je suis en plein délire...

Moi: -sourit- je te refais lire le chapitre où tu fais toute une réfléxion sur lui madara-chan ? Où tu ne pensais qu'à lui aussi -sourire amusé et taquin-

Madara: tseu c'est toi qui l'a écrit, moi et minato on est que tes pantins que tu manipule à ta guise

Minato: ouai je suis d'accord avec lui...

Moi: -sourire innocent- j'en est pas finis avec vous mina-chan, mada-chan. Vous allez avoir des surprises

Minato/Madara: tseu -partent tout deux, sur la longueur d'onde-

Moi: -fremis d'impatience- hihi hâte de les mettre comme je veux. Bref ^^ bonne lecture de ce long chapitre et soyez patient pour lire ce que je réserve à ces deux là. :p


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Retour, Attirance, Etrangeté

Point de vue Minato:

En ce dimanche, un long mois et quelques jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis ce jour.

Celui où mes amis étaient venus me rendre visite un vendredi en fin de semaine de cours, et m'avaient raconter tout ce qui s'étaient passé au lycée durant mon absence. Mais aussi le jour où, suite à certaines de leurs révélations, Madara avait occuper toutes mes pensées sans exceptions tout le long de la soirée qui suivit. Cette nuit là, j'avais vu défiler trois moments de ma vie, dans lesquels Madara et moi nous y étions. Chacun à des périodes lointaines ou proches. Cependant au fur et à mesure que je les voyais défiler, ma vision des choses avait été chambouler.

Ces doutes dans mon esprit, ces confusions et remises en cause de ce que je croyais comme vrai mais qui étaient faux au final. Ainsi que ces sentiments étranges qui s'étaient révélés à moi, sans que j'en sache l'existence avant.

Le temps aurait pu me faire oublier toutes ces pensées. Mais même si les jours passaient les uns après les autres et que des choses se déroulaient autour de moi, je n'avais cesser d'y panser. Et même à ce jour, je n'avais rien oublier, au contraire. Telles des écritures gravées sur une pierre, mon esprit en était marqué à vie quoi que je fasse. Et la simple idée de nier ces vérités n'était plus, elle avait aucunes raisons d'exister, ni d'être. Car j'avais finis par les accepter, malgré le fait que c'était pas si facile d'y croire.

Tandis que j'étais en train d'y repenser encore une fois, ce qui à présent m'apparaissait comme une chose dans la normalité, je me ressaisis dans les minutes qui suivent. En ce dimanche matin, pendant que les autres occupants dormaient, de mon côté je rangeais mes affaires dans un sac. Ce jour-ci était celui où je devais partir de ce lieu, en tant que patient complètement guérit.

Voilà plusieurs mois que j'étais ici, après avoir été percuter une voiture. Et pouvoir en partir était pour moi l'opportunité de reprendre ma vie de lycéen et revoir mes amis autre que une seule fois par jour durant leur heures de visites quotidiennes chaque jours de mon hospitalisation. A la simple idée de voir mes amis comme avant, une grande joie m'envahit. Je ne niais pas qu'ils me manquais un peu .

Mon sac remplit de mes affaires, une autre pensée me traversa soudainement l'esprit en même temps que celle de revoir mes amis. En revenant en cours, je n'allais pas seulement revoir mes amis, mais aussi une personne qui n'avait pas quitter ma tête et mes pensées tout le long de ce mois qui avait passer. J'allais revoir Madara, avec en tête le fait que notre relation par le biais des disputes, était pas haine mais une recherche d'attentions et de touchés avec l'autre. Si nos regards se croisés, comment j'allais le voir avec ça en tête. Je n'en savais encore rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon sac sur les épaules je descendis à l'accueil. Mes parents, avertie par les médecins, devaient venir signer la fiche confirmant ma sortie de l'hôpital. Et je ne du attendre peu de temps avant de les voir arriver, tout souriant vers moi.

"- Père: Minato on est là

Mère: -lui fait un sourire et un signe de la main-

Minato: maman, papa -sourit- vous avez pas mis beaucoup de temps pour venir

Mère: on allait pas être en retard pour venir te chercher chéri quand même

Père: et on va fêter ta sortie d'hôpital -sourit- un retour à la maison après des mois en hospitalisation, c'est pas rien

Minato: -sourit- oui, la maison m'a manquer. J'ai hâte de rentrer

Médecin: -arrive, souriant- avant de le laisser rentrer, une signature de votre part est nécessaire monsieur et madame Namikaze

Mère: -sourit- bonjour docteur, on est venu pour récupérer notre fils après tout

Père: bonjour docteur -sourit- passez nous le papier et on signe

Médecin: -leur tend- tenez signer tout les deux en bas et je vous rend votre fils. De plus en pleine forme, que des bonnes choses

Minato: avec les longs mois que j'ai passer ici, j'espère que j'en sors en forme -amusé-

Médecin: Minato tu devras tout de même faire attention, plus d'accidents de la route et pas trop d'efforts physique. L'accident a laisser des petites séquelles

Mère: rien de grave j'espère

Médecin: -sourit- non ne vous inquiétez pas. Il faudra juste qu'il fasse attention à pas faire de chutes trop graves, quand les os sont touchés une fois ils peuvent être fragilisés.

Père: notre fils fera attention, je vous le garantis -sourit- pas vrai Minato ?

Minato: oui promis -grand sourire-

Père: -signe- ma chérie à toi

Mère: -signe à son tour- voilà

Médecin: bien, je vous rend votre fils à présent. Et si il y a un problème, quel qu'il soit, venez me voir. Je le prendrais sous ma charge.

Mère: d'accord, on a votre numéro de toute façon.

Père: et merci encore pour ce que vous avez fait -sourit- "

Le médecin qui avait pris en charge mon état durant tout le long de mon hospitalisation prenant la fiche que mes parents avaient signer, je le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. C'était grâce à ces bon soins que j'étais guérit de cet accident. Mes parent en faisant de même vraiment reconnaissant envers lui, nous partîmes tout trois hors de ce lieu pour rentrer à notre "chez nous". Ce lieu qui m'avais manquer, et que j'avais hâte de retrouver.

Une fois arrivé, comme me l'avaient dis mes parents, une belle fête m'accueillit en guise d'accueil pour mon retour à la maison familiale. L'entré était décorée de petites banderoles multicolores, une en particulière attacher au plafond de façon à pendre dans le vide. Dessus écrit dans de belles lettres "bon retour à la maison notre fils chéri". Rien qu'à cette vue, une grande joie m'envahit dans les instants qui suivaient. Pour l'occasion, ma mère avait fait un de ces gâteaux que j'adorais. C'était un gâteaux fait de chocolat en pattes et en mousse selon les couches, une crème vanille avec un petit goût caramel verser par-dessus le chocolat, tout ceci fait sur des couches de biscuits tendre et croquant. Rien que d'y penser, j'en salivais d'avance d'en manger avec ma famille.

Le reste de cette journée se passa, comme tous les moments que je passais avec mes parents, dans une pure joie. Mes parents à mes côtés, nous tous en train de manger ce magnifique et délicieux gâteau fait par amour de la part de ma mère; des discussions diverses entre nous trois seulement pour rattraper le temps perdu où je n'étais pas avec eux. Un moment de pure bonheur dont j'en profitais chaque instants.

Cependant, ce moment ne pouvait durer éternellement. Le jour suivant, à peine quelques heures plus tard, je devais faire ma reprise des cours au lycée après des mois d'absences. De ce fait, mes parents m'avaient bien rappeler de faire mon sac de cours et relire les cours que mes amis avaient rapporter le long de toutes leurs visites quotidiennes à l'hôpital. Ils auraient pu aussi me forcer, connaissant mon caractère des fois rebelle aux demandes et ordres de leurs part.

C'est ainsi préparant mon sac et relisant mes cours, que je passa le reste de ma soirée en ce dimanche. J'étais prêt pour ma reprise des cours, et j'avais hâte de revoir mes amis. Et en parlant d'eux, sans le voir venir je reçu des messages de chacun d'eux. Il semblerait que mes parents les avaient prévenu de mon retour au cours, vu leurs messages.

 **Message de Kiba:** "hey vieux, enfin tu es sortie de l'hôpital. Tu dois te demander comment j'ai pu le savoir hein ? Haha, tes cher parents nous cache rien sur toi. Notre ami soit à l'heure demain !."

 **Message de Yahiko** : "Salut Mina ^^, tu sors de l'hôpital à ce que tes parents nous ont dis. On a hâte de te revoir comme avant. Alors soit à l'heure pas comme ce cher kiba toujours en retard XD."

 **Message de Nagato** : "Coucou, hâte de te revoir parmi nous minato, cet hôpital commençait à nous ennuyer à nous privé de notre ami."

 **Message de Konan:** "mina-chan ! :D soit pas en retard demain, on a tous hâte de te revoir et passer du temps avec toi comme avant"

 **Message de Deidara:** "hey salut, à ce qu'il paraît tu as quitter ce lieu plein de malade et d'infirmière qui réveiller kakashi le pervers lol. Revient vite parmi nous :p "

 **Message de Sasori:** "coucou mina ^o^, deidara m'a dit que tu allais revenir parmi nous à présent. J'ai hâte de te revoir parmi nous, et les autres en pense de même. "

 **Message de Kakashi:** "hey mina ! Tu vas plus avoir ces infirmière sexy à ton service vu que tu quitte l'hôpital. Je prend ta place si tu veux ;D Non je déconne, ravi de te savoir en pleine formes et de nouveau parmi nous."

 **Message de Tayuya:** "Minato, alors tu vas de nouveau rejoindre notre bande de dingue ^^. Tu nous as manquer, être dans cet hôpital t'allait pas. On t'attend avec impatience demain =D."

Pendant que je lisais chacun de leurs messages, un sourire d'amusements et de joie se forma sur mon visage. Je reconnaissais chacun d'eux à travers leurs façon de s'exprimer, de bon amis sur qui je pouvais compter quoi qu'il m'arrive. Une amitié forte et solide qui durait, depuis des années maintenant. Pour rien au monde, je voudrais les perdre.

C'est ainsi souriant et impatient, que je m'endormis dans mon lit pour être en forme pour le lendemain. J'avais cours dès 8h, avec comme cours d'honneur pour commencer la journée deux belles heures de mathématique. Et je savais d'avance qu'une certaine personne de notre groupe allait en râler.

La nuit qui passais calmement, avec une nuit de sommeil reposante de mon côté, c'est en pleine forme que je me leva pour allez en cours. Des bonjours et bisous à mes parents, le déjeuné avec eux comme tous les matins, puis je partis pour le lycée. Je me souvenais très bien que le lieu où j'avais été percuté était pas très loin d'ici. Je faisais donc attention comme le médecin me l'avait conseiller hier à ma sortie d'hôpital.

Alors que je marchais sur le chemin menant au lycée, que ma longue absence m'avais pas fait oublier pour autant, je sentais l'impatience monter et que j'allais revoir mes amis dans très peu de temps. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard je voyais déjà le lycée apparaître dans mon champs de vision; et un groupe de personne devant au loin que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Un grand sourire sur le visage, je viens vers eux discrètement puis me mis derrière eux. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore repéré.

"- Minato: -sourit- alors, on glande devant le lycée ?"

A peine j'eu dis ces mots, que leur discussions se transforma en un silence. Tous comme figer sur place telles des statues de pierres, je les vis se tourner vers moi les secondes qui suivaient. Je leur fis un beau sourire.

"- Minato: alors bande de feignant, vous vous êtes décider à vous transformer en statue maintenant ?

Tous:...

Mina: j'ai pas droit à un accueil de mes amis, après ces longs mois d'absences ?

Tous: -grand sourire de joie, le prennent dans leurs bras- Minato ! Tu es de retour enfin !

Minato: -sourit- héhé ouai pour de bon les amis. Promis

Kiba: yatta ! Notre minato est enfin revenu parmi nous !

Tayuya: -sourit amusé- tu lui as manquer à ce cher Kiba. Et pour nous aussi d'ailleurs

Minato: je me doute bien, vu vos messages que j'ai reçu hier -amusé-

Yahiko: ils t'ont fait plaisir au moins

Nagato: oui, on t'en a envoyer un chacun dés qu'on a su que tu sortais de l'hôpital et que tu revenais en cours pour de bon

Minato: je m'en suis douter que c'était mes parents qui vous avez prévenu

Konan: on dirait que tes parents nous cache jamais rien quand il s'agit des meilleurs amis à vie de leurs fils.

Deidara: en d'autres termes, nous ! -grand sourire- tes amis fou dingue, qui te laisseront jamais tomber quoi qu'il peut t'arriver

Sasori: oui comme le dit dei-kun -sourit- toujours là si l'un de nous à des soucis. Des vrais amis c'est ça

Kakashi: partir loin de ces belles infirmières sexy c'est quand même dommage -sourit amusé-

Autres: pervers va ! -rit amusé-

Minato: -rit aussi- ces moments de rigolades m'ont manquer, vous savez pas à quel points les amis

Kakashi: rho je suis pas si pervers que ça voyons -amusé et sourit- toi aussi tu nous as manquer minato, prêt pour reprendre la vie de lycéen si ennuyeuse ?

Minato: avec vous tous, avec grand plaisir je m'y ennuis à cette vie de lycéen".

Souriant à mes amis tout en disant mes mots, ils me rendirent le même sourire dans les secondes qui suivaient. On pensait tous de même, sur une même longueur d'onde. L'idée que cette vie de lycéen ne serait jamais ennuyeuse à vivre si on est tous ensemble. Entre amis, quoi qu'il arrive.

A peine on eu le temps de parler plus, que la sonnerie des débuts des cours sonna. Il était temps pour nous de se rendre à ce cours de math qu'on aimait tant. Bien sûre comme je l'avais prédis, une certaine personne râla comme prévu. Ce cher Kiba en personne, ce qui nous fit tous sourire. Depuis qu'on le connaissait il était comme ça et on l'aimait ainsi.

Le reste de notre classe se dirigeant de même vers la salle où se dérouler notre cours de mathématique avec ce Mr Yûhi, des camarades de classes me firent déjà des signes content de me revoir enfin. Après tout, ils ne m'avaient pas vu durant des longs mois. Je sentais que les accueils de bienvenue pour mon retour au lycée étaient pas encore finis. Une fois dans la salle toute la classe s'installant, je souris. Cette place du fond que j'avais laisser vide du à mon hospitalisation, ne l'était plus pour la plus grande joie de mes amis et moi. On ne du attendre beaucoup de temps avant que notre professeur se montre enfin. Son petit cartable en guise de sac dans sa main, son long manteau noir simple par dessus un jean noir et une chemise blanche, ces cheveux noir coiffer en arrière et ces fines lunettes sur son nez. Comme il a toujours, depuis la première fois qu'on l'avait vu à notre entré dans ce lycée. Avec un grand sourire naturel, il nous salua tous et fit l'appel sans attendre. A chaque nom prononcé, les concernés disant un haut et fort "présent"; quand il vînt à mon nom un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

"- Prof: ho mrs Namikaze vous êtes enfin de retour parmi nous. Bon retour alors

Minato: merci sensei -sourit-".

Le prof continuant son appel par la suite, je parlais avec mes amis de tout et de rien. Entendre mes camarades de classe répondre "présent" à leur nom n'attirait pas mon intérêt ni mon attention.

Mais quand le professeur en vînt à un certain nom commençant par un "u", les mots que mes amis me disaient semblaient devenir comme sourd à mon oreille. Entendre le nom de "uchiha", et une voix y répondre en retour "présent", attira mon regard comme un automatisme vers les rangs du fond opposés au notre. En effet, il était là, assit sur sa chaise avec ces amis à ces côtés qui semblaient lui parler de choses que mes oreilles ne prenaient même pas la peine de percevoir. J'entendais tout les bruits autour de moi certe, mais mes sens semblaient prendre en compte que Madara.

Alors que cela faisait à peine quelques secondes que je le regardais pendant que le professeur finissait de faire l'appel, je me retrouva soudainement plonger dans une mer noir comme la nuit. Madara avait poser son regard dans le mien. Peut être avait-il senti que je le regardais, ou avait-il tourné son regard sur moi par le pur des hasards. Quoi que soit sa raison, nos regards se retrouvaient à présent en contact l'un avec l'autre. Le premier depuis des mois.

Si avant tout ce mois de réflexions cette situation s'était produite, une bagarre aurait sans aucun doute suivit. Cependant cette fois ci, ce ne fut pas le cas. On se regardait simplement, sans aucune lueur de défis ni de haine dans les yeux. Juste nos deux regards qui se fixaient sans se lâcher, que ce soit de mon côté ou du sien. Pendant que je ne pouvais cesser de regarder Madara ou ces yeux plus précisément, les choses cogitant dans ma tête depuis 1 mois se répéta encore et encore dans ma tête. Ces raisons qui pouvaient expliquer son comportement étrange, et celles qui remettaient en cause la relation que je croyais avoir avec lui. J'en détourna pas pour autant mon regard du sien. De ces yeux noir si simple au premier regard, mais qui pourtant semblait comme tenir en son emprise les miens.

Les secondes continuant de s'écouler pour se transformer en minutes, la situation en était restée au même point. Nos regards se fixant, sans que les choses nous entourant est une quelconque influence pour y mettre fin. Rien ne semblait pouvoir nous faire reprendre nos esprits, jusqu'à qu'une voix grave et forte se fasse entendre dans la classe. Le professeur demandant le silence, cet échange que rien ne semblé pouvoir arrêter, fut rompu aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

Nos deux regards se fixent encore quelques secondes avant que chacun de nous deux détourne le regard en même temps. Tout ce qui m'entourait me parvenais enfin de nouveau, je voyais ainsi de nouveau ce qui se passer autour de moi et j'en ressentis de drôles de sensations comme une personne ayant perdu ces repères pour se diriger. C'était comme si, quand mon regard était prisonnier du sien, j'avais été "absent", coupé du monde tout en étant là physiquement. Une chose, que si je me la disais dans la tête, sonnait étrange. Après avoir observé l'ensemble de la classe, je remarqua que ce n'était pas pour rien que le professeur avait haussé la voix pour demander le silence. En effet, tout les élèves parlaient entres eux pendant que ce dernier attendait qu'il y est le silence pour faire enfin son cours. Celui qui devait avoir commencé il y à déjà une quinzaine de minutes mais qui avait toujours pas débuté. Et vu l'heure, le commencer enfin était une bonne idée, même si les deux heures prévues ne serait pas accomplies.

Comme si de rien n'était, je souris à mes amis qui me rendent leur sourires en retour. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer mon "absence", ce qui me soulagea d'un poids des épaules. A la simple idée de passer sous leur interrogatoire qui aurait été long et oppressant, l'envie de fuir loin d'eux m'envahit déjà. Mais le temps aux réflexions personnelles était pas apte pour le moment, notre cours de math avait commencé. C'est mon cahier de cours sortie et ouvert, de quoi écrire et toute ma concentration, que par la suite j'écoute le cours tout comme le reste de la classe. Ces cours étaient comme dans mes souvenirs, toujours aussi clair avec les explications qu'il donnait pour nous faire comprendre le mieux possible. Certains y arrivés et d'autres non, comme mon ami Kiba pour qui les maths étaient comme du chinois pour son cerveau. L'aider donc, pour nous tous ces amis, était une chose qu'on faisait de façon naturelle et avec plaisir depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Les amis c'était fait pour ça, toujours se serrer les coudes quand l'un deux avait un quelconque problème ou des difficultés quel que soit le domaine concerné. Que ce soit à l'école ou dans la vie privé de tout les jours.

Toute la classe écoutant le cours de mrs Yûhi, les deux heures pas faites entièrement passèrent assez vite au final. L'ensemble de la classe concentré, qui écoutaient et noter le cours sans dériver sur d'autres occupations. Il fallait croire que l'intervention du prof pour avoir le silence avait fait son petit effet, et même sur kiba qui pourtant avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce cours et le qualifié même de "heures de tortures", si je reprenais ces mots justes. Un premier cours donc, qui démarré bien cette journée qui était pour moi un grand retour au lycée après des mois d'absences. Un cours durant lequel j'avais été concentré sur le cours que j'écoutais et notais, tout en aidant parfois mon cher ami Kiba qui avait du mal et de ce fait nous demander discrètement de l'aide. Cela ne gêné sûrement pas le prof, ravi que ces élèves s'entre aider. Cependant dire que j'était totalement concentré que sur le cours était un mensonge. Le long de ces presque deux heures, une autre chose que les chiffres occupait mon esprit. Un regard noir et profond attirant que j'avais croisé en début de cours, dont je lançais des regards en coin de quelques secondes sur le concerné quelques fois. Je ne voulais aucunement me faire prendre sur le fait. C'est dans une bonne ambiance de joie et d'amusement que le reste de la journée se déroula, cette joie ressenti d'être de nouveau avec mes amis et vivre une journée d'étudiant de tout les jours. Ecouter les cours, ne pas mettre les professeurs en colère, prendre des notes pour en garder des traces et ainsi ne pas se rater au futur examens. Se servir des pauses entre les cours pour traîner avec mes amis et rattraper le temps perdu avec eux. Manger le midi à une table tous ensemble, toujours dans une bonne ambiance et de bonnes humeurs. Ainsi que s'entre-aider entre amis en cas de présence de difficulté. Une vie que j'étais enjoué de pouvoir revivre de nouveau. Adieu pour de bon la vie à l'hôpital que j'avais vécu durant des mois.

Cette journée cependant, ne fut pas comme les autres que j'avais pu vivre avant mon accident. En effet, de drôle de phénomènes s'y manifestèrent. Et dont je ne pouvais y exercer aucun contrôle malgré ma volonté de le vouloir. Une première chose, mon esprit était jamais concentré totalement sur ce qui pouvait se passer autour de moi. Un brun occupait toujours une partie de ma tête, qu'il soit dans les environs ou pas. Notre échange de regarde et les choses le concernant se repassant dans mes pensées. Deuxièmement, quelques soit le lieu au sein du lycée, où je pouvais me trouvais, que mes amis soient tous là avec moi ou en partie, il arrivait des moments durant lesquels mes sens ne percevaient plus ce qui se passé autour de moi normalement. Ce que mes amis pouvaient me dire ou parler simplement entre eux, ce qui pouvait se dire au alentour, ce qui pouvait se passer; ne concentré plus la totalité de mon attention. Tout les bruits autour de moi devenait comme sourd, et mon regard se dirigea comme un automatisme sur une personne en particulière. Le seul et l'unique Madara, mon "ennemi" de toujours, mais que pourtant les choses semblaient différentes maintenant. A chaque fois qu'il était dans la pièce ou dans les environs, je ressentais ces effets, comme celui de ce matin lors de mon échange de regard avec lui. Je le regardais en coin, croisant ou non son regard. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il arrivait à attirer mon attention d'une façon aussi rapide, mais lutter contre m'était impossible. Le fait qu'il y eu toujours pas de dispute depuis mon retour ne m'intrigué et ne me dérangé même pas, en comparaison de ce qui m'arrivé et dont je n'en savais pas les raisons pour en donner des explications.

Point de vue de Madara:

Au sein de la ville à quelques minutes de trajets du lycée, dans un petit quartier sympas et agréable à y vivre comme le reste de la ville; dans une des maisons, un jeune homme au long cheveux noir se réveilla doucement.

Le doux son strident du réveil me parvenant au oreilles, c'est coupé dans mon sommeil, que mes yeux s'ouvrit doucement. De nouveau dans l'univers de ma chambre, je soupir lacement et passe ma main lentement dans mes cheveux en bataille. Ces derniers temps, mes nuits ne se passaient pas comme avant. Pour des raisons que j'ignorais, dès que je fermais les yeux ce n'était pas des rêves ordinaires que je faisais mais des souvenirs qui m'apparaissaient. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Des souvenirs, dans lesquels un certain blond s'y trouvé toujours, à chaque fois sans faute. Ces cheveux d'un blond blé qu'on ne peut ne pas remarquer, toujours coiffé en bataille avec des mèches lui tombant de chaque coté de son visage et sur son front. Ces épis de cheveux qui, quand le vent soufflé, suivait le mouvement et ces cheveux qui retombé sur son cou d'une manière souple. Sa peau d'une couleur bronzé naturellement, et ces yeux bleu océan dont la beauté rendrait jaloux l'océan et le ciel eux même.

En vue de son absence de ces derniers mois, l'image que j'avais de lui aurait pu très bien devenir flou, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A force de le voir dans mes rêves, sous tout ces visages lors de nos rencontres et confrontations par le passé, ces traits de visages étaient comme gravé dans ma tête avec tout les détails au point que je pourrai le dessiner trait portrait sans même l'avoir comme modèle.

Une nouvelle fois ce blond ayant hanté mes rêves, c'est à contre-coeur comme toujours, que je me lève pour aller me préparer pour les cours. Ce rituel que je faisais chaque jour où le lendemain je devais assister à des cours. Telles étaient les journées des lycéens dont la seule chose à faire était de s'y conformer. D'habitude je ne m'en plaignais pas, mais ces derniers temps les choses et les ressentis étaient différents. J'assistais au cours quels qu'ils soient, les écouté et les notés comme tout élèves. Je passais mon temps avec mes amis sans nos cher ennemis sur le dos pour nous empêcher de chercher d'autres personnes pour notre seul plaisir. Si je prenais cela en compte, ces journées faisaient partis de celle que mes amis et moi on aimait le plus vivre. Mes amis effectivement en profitaient pleinement, et moi aussi si seulement ce ressentiment de manque n'était pas présent et ne semblé pas vouloir me lâcher depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Quoi que je pouvais faire pour passer le temps ou même m'amuser, ce que je faisais d'habitude comme me moquer des gens, les humilier ou les rabaisser au plus bas en me servant des choses que je savais de chacun d'entre eux; je n'en ressentais aucune joie. L'envie même de le faire n'y était plus, ainsi que celle d'aller en cours chaque jours qui passés. Dire que je ne savais pas pourquoi cela m'arriver, serait dire un mensonge. Je le savais parfaitement, ces raisons que quelques mois après son accident, j'avais accepté après les avoir refusé au début. Minato, lui seul et personne d'autre, dont son absence était la raison de tout mes maux. Chaque matin, c'est avec une seule réalité en tête que je me levais à contre coeur. Celle que si je venais en cours, je ne le verrai pas traverser le portail du lycée pour rejoindre nos salles de cours. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le revoir. Un souhait dont j'espérais qu'il se réalise. Certe ce qui m'arriver ne correspondait pas à ce qu'une relation ennemis ennemis devrait normalement donner suite, mais je ne cherchais plus à nier les faits, un acte en vain malgré toute la volonté que je pouvais avoir.

Mon sac de cours une fois prêt et mon uniforme du lycée enfilé après m'être douché et préparé, je ne perd pas de temps pour descendre en bas pour prendre mon déjeuné. Sans surprise, mes parents y étaient et me saluent avec leur sourire d'habitude que je comprenais très bien depuis le temps.

"- Père: et voilà notre fils enfin levé

Mère: -sourit- bonjour mon fils, tu as bien dormit ? -pose le déjeuné prêt sur la table-

Madara: bonjour, et oui merci

Père: tant mieux. Maintenant à table, vient prendre des forces pour tes cours

Madara: oui père".

Avec un grand calme, je déjeune avec mes parents. Ces derniers, qui d'ordinaire n'arrêtaient pas de me faire des leçons de morales pour mon comportement au lycée quand celui-ci leur rapporté des ennuis que je causais, étaient d'humeur calme. Depuis je ne faisais plus de bagarre ni ne chercher à produire des ennuis, et que j'empêchais mes amis d'en faire de même; mes parents ne recevaient plus aucunes plaintes du lycée ce qui leur enlever un poids des épaules. Voir leur fils qui semble vouloir arrêter de se chercher des ennuis et devenir plus sérieux, est une grande joie pour eux d'après leur façon d'être que je côtoyais chaque jours maintenant. Et bien évidemment, mon changement de comportement les intriguant, leur envie de savoir les raisons était présente et je n'échappais pas à leur multiples tentatives pour me faire cracher le morceau. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je cédais à leur souhait.

C'est sans rien leur dire sur la raison pour laquelle je me comporter aussi sagement, voulant rien leur révéler pour l'instant, que je mange ma part de déjeuné que ma mère nous avait préparé comme toujours. Une fois que j'eu finis, je pris mon sac de cours sur l'épaule pour allez au cours. Si j'arrivais en retard, je savais que j'allais recevoir des remarques des surveillants, ce que je voulais éviter.

Mon sac de cours sur l'épaule, c'est dans un silence calme que je prend le chemin qui devait me mener au lycée. Ce chemin que je faisais tout les jours depuis ma rentré dans les études du lycée, j'avais donc l'habitude de le faire, une certaine monotonie dont je ne pouvais me défaire. Marchant un petit quart d'heure avant d'arriver enfin à ma destination, je souffle un bon coup. Voilà une nouvelle journée de cours qui m'attendait et qui s'annoncé être longue à vivre et sans intérêt pour moi. Depuis son absence, telles mes journées étaient. Après m'être fait à cette idée comme les jours avant, je rejoins mes amis qui se trouvé devant le portail et les salut d'un geste de la main dès arrivé devant eux.

"- Madara: salut

Tous: salut ! -sourit-

Madara: quoi de neuf alors ?

Mizuki: à part qu'une autre journée tranquille sans cette bande de chien pour nous faire chier nous attend, rien de nouveau

Guren: ouai sans leur chef pour les diriger ils sont impuissant -amusé-

Anko: je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi là -rit un peu-

Orochimaru: dites, je sais pas vous, mais moi ne plus leur chercher d'ennui me manque un peu.

Zetsu: tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Kabuto: il voulait dire surement, que leur chercher des ennuis était l'une de nos activités préféré pour nous amuser un peu. Et que depuis que à cause de Madara, on peut plus le faire ça nous manque de faire ça

Kisame: là c'est plus clair d'un coup, mais c'est vrai d'un côté

Madara: -soupir- vous savez très bien pourquoi je vous en empêche, alors arrêter de vous plaindre un peu

Kakuzu: oui on sait -soupir-".

Mes amis soupirant tous en même temps, de mon côté je lâche un soupir aussi. Due à mes décisions, comme celle de plus chercher d'ennui à la bande de Minato sous prétexte qu'ils en valaient pas la peine, mes amis ne cessaient de se plaindre. Des semaines sans pouvoir faire la chose qu'ils adoraient faire pour s'amuser, juste parce que je leur avait ordonné, était pour eux une injustice. Mais qu'il se plaigne ou non, seul moi savait la vrai raison de cette décision. Et je ne leur dirait aucunement, que l'envie de me battre avec eux existait que grâce à Minato; ou même celle que au fond de moi, à présent je ne voulais plus leur faire du mal, mais au contraire les défendre. Ces envies étant mon secret.

Alors que pensif j'écoutais mes amis discuter de tout et de rien, toutes mes pensées se stoppèrent en quelques seconde quand j'entendis une voix parmi toutes les autres autour de moi. Cette voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, pour l'avoir entendu à de multiples reprises dans mes rêves. Mon souhait se serait-il exaucé ? Etant pas sûre à 100% si c'était vraiment lui, mais avec l'espérance que ça le soit, son nom crier avec joie peu de temps après me certifia la chose. Minato, c'était bien sa voix, il était enfin de retour. Soudainement, tout autour de moi était devenu insignifiant, et je ne perdit pas de temps pour porter mon regard vers l'endroit d'où venait sa voix. Entendre seulement sa voix ne me suffisait pas, je voulais le voir de mes yeux et c'est près du portail du lycée que mon regard se stoppa dés qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il était là avec ces amis qui le prenais dans ces bras en souriant, heureux de le revoir. Je ne décrochais alors, pas mon regard de lui et l'observe sans m'en lasser. Depuis le temps que j'espérais ça, le voir parler à ces amis avec ces gestes rien qu'à lui, leur sourire et rire avec eux; à présent cette journée avait prit tout son sens à être vécu dans la joie. C'était comme si un rayon de soleil était venu anéantir le ciel sombre de nuages qui couvrait et rendait mes journées triste et sans aucune envie de les vivre. Je ne regretterai jamais de m'être lever de mon lit ce matin, car mon vœux est exaucé pour ma plus grande joie.

Minato, il était enfin revenu. Lui, et ces cheveux blond blé, ces yeux bleu océan, ces sourires qui font chaud coeur, son rire qui ne sera jamais déplaisant à entendre. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je souris avec ce grand sentiment de joie et de bonheur qui envahissaient mon coeur sans que je ne puisse faire quelques choses pour les calmer. Les rêves et la réalité reliés, intensifiant davantage ces sentiments que je ressentais en ce moment pour la première fois dans ma vie. Et même si je n'arrivais pas à y imposer mon contrôle, ils étaient agréables à ressentir. Je ne lutterai pas contre et les laisseraient s'exprimer.

La sonnerie qui nous signalé que les cours commençaient se faisant entendre de tout les élèves de ce lycée, mes ressentiments en disparaissaient pas pour autant. Je les gardais au fond de moi, rien que pour moi comme un secret que je garderai tel un trésor. Je fis disparaître mon sourire pour laisser rien paraître et regarde mes amis. Sans surprise, le retour de Minato était pour eux une nouvelle à les faire grimacer et se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir lui chercher des ennuis. Tel était mes ordres après tout, et mes amis y obéissaient ne voulant pas en payer le prix en cas de désobéissances à mon égard.

Ne voulant pas être en retard et ainsi éviter qu'on nous fasse des remarques, je ne perd pas de temps pour traîner mes amis à notre salle de cours. Les voir faire des grimaces de mécontentement sur tout le chemin qui menait à notre salle où notre premier premier cours de cette journée allait se dérouler, me faisais sourire intérieurement d'amusement. Et je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'y faire quelques choses.

Quelques minutes après que la sonnerie est retenti, c'est avec toute la classe que moi et mes amis on était réunis dans une salle de cours. Un cours de mathématique pour inaugurer cette journée qui s'annoncé belle à vivre de mon point de vue. Et mes amis dont je savais d'avance qu'ils allaient se plaindre et être grincheux le reste de la journée, allaient pas me gâcher ça. Une fois toute la classe installé à leur places habituelles, il se passe plusieurs minutes avant que le professeur arrive enfin devant nous. Mrs yûhi, un bon professeur de mathématique qui faisait tout son possible pour bien nous transmettre ces connaissances suivant le programme voulu pour les élèves de première en filaire ES. Avec son calme de toujours, il sort ces affaires de son sac et fait l'appel sans attendre. Chacun des élèves y passés, et quand ce fut à mon tour je répondis "présent" comme tout les autres avant à leur nom. Mais alors que mes amis se raconté des choses diverses depuis leur entré dans la salle, quelques secondes après avoir répondu à mon nom je senti comme un regard sur moi. Surement encore une personne qui me jugé par ce qu'il voyait et entendait de moi. Les gens pouvaient bien me regarder, penser et dire ce qu'ils veulent de moi, je n'y accordé aucune importance. Je savais qui j'étais en vrai et je savais très bien me défendre moi même, un regard noir sur celle qui oser me fixer du regard allait vite la calmer. Cependant sans savoir pourquoi, ce regard que je sentais sur moi était en aucun cas jugeant. Avant même d'avoir le temps de réfléchir à quoi faire, mon regard avait déjà dévié du professeur vers les rangs du fond opposés au notre, comme si il y était attiré. Et ce fut dans une mer bleu aussi belle que le ciel que mon regard se retrouve en contact. Les yeux bleu de Minato, c'était donc lui qui me regarder. A peine mon regard croisa le sien, que m'en échapper était un acte en vain. Plus rien autour de moi avait de l'importance, je ne percevais et ne voyais que lui. Le temps lui-même n'avait plus d'influence sur nous, alors qu'on se fixait du regard sans rien dire. Dans ces yeux et les mien y étant reflété, aucune haine ni lueur de défis. Juste un calme comme celui qui accompagné les mer sans vague sous un beau ciel éclairé sans nuages. Je ne savais pas combien de temps on se regardait, mais je ne me lassais pas d'être piégé de ces yeux bleu. Quelques secondes, ou même quelques minutes s'étaient peut être écoulés, rien au monde ne semblait pouvoir me décrocher de ces yeux. Aucun de nous deux n'avait lâché prise, jusqu'à qu'une voix forte et grave résonne dans la pièce et réussit à couper ce contact entre nous deux. D'un coup je sentais comme si tout mes sens s'étaient re-connecté à mon corps et que j'avais de nouveau la tête sur les épaules. Nos deux regards se fixant encore quelques secondes, je dévie sans attendre mon regard du sien et lui aussi. Tout deux en une synchronisation parfaitement alignée. Je porte alors mon attention sur le "pourquoi", que le prof avait haussé la voix ainsi. En vue du bazars crée par les élèves qui parlaient tous dans leur coins avec leur amis à chacun, le professeur avait demander le silence afin de commencer son cours. Après tout, il devait déjà avoir commencé depuis une quinzaine de minutes, perdu à cause du retard de celui-ci et les nombreux bavardages au quatre coin de la salle de cours. Ce dernier ayant haussé la voix, le silence ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre place dans toute la salle. Il faut dire que quand il y mettait le ton, il arrivait toujours à ces buts. Mes cahiers de cours et de quoi écrire sortie sur mon bureau, ainsi que toute mon attention pour bien comprendre son cours; le professeur put enfin faire son cours comme il le faisait toujours. Avec sérieux, calme, patience, discernement et un peu stricte pour dissuader des élèves de faire autres choses que écouter et noter son cours qu'il faisait en sorte que tout le monde le comprennent même les moins doués. Tout le monde concentrés sur le cours, les presque deux heures de cours passent assez vite. Je notais le cours dicté et les exercices donnait pour mieux apprendre par une application des règles et concepts sur différents problèmes, bien que mon attention dérivait parfois vers une certaine personne que je regardais en coin à peine quelques secondes pour pas me faire remarqué. Je voulais quand même éviter que cela se produise, afin de pas être mis dans une situation de gêne totale et panique de pas savoir quoi faire, quoi dire et comment m'en sortir.

Après ce cours de mathématique, le reste de cette journée se passa selon moi comme toutes les autres journée de cours. A assister au cours, les écouter et les noter. Profiter des pauses pour parler entre amis ainsi que s'amuser. Manger quand l'heure affichait 12h, le moment où tous venaient à la cafétéria pour manger et reprendre des forces pour les cours de l'après-midi. Jusque là, cette journée avait rien de plus que les autres, mais pourtant elle ne l'était pas pour autant.

Je pouvais très bien avoir l'esprit occupé sur les cours ou sur des choses que mes amis pouvaient me raconter, il arrivait toujours un moment où mon attention était attirer ailleurs. Pour faire simple, mon esprit était jamais totalement focaliser sur ce qui se passé autour de moi. Que je sois dans un lieu intérieur comme une salle de cours ou un couloir, ou dans un lieu extérieur comme la coure; une chose ou une personne restait toujours dans mes pensée. Un certains blond, que quand il était pas dans les environs notre échange de regard et tout le concernant me revenaient en tête; et que quand il était dans les environs il fallait même pas quelques secondes pour que toutes mon attention ou en parti soit attiré sur lui. Dans ces moment là, je le regardais en coin sans faire attention à tout le reste et faisais genre que j'étais présent et à l'écoute. Comme par exemple, dans le cas où mes amis me parlé, je souriais et répondais par des mots simples ou même de simple geste pour leur faire croire que j'étais totalement à leur dispositions. Ainsi je ne me faisais pas prendre sur le fait, ce qui m'arrangeais. Bien sûre, connaissant mes amis c'est sans surprise qu'ils voulaient allez chercher des ennui à Minato et sa bande d'amis. Quand cela arrivé, mes prétextes qu'ils en valaient pas la peine qu'on se bouge et gaspille la parole pour eux mettaient immédiatement fin à leur envie de s'amuser avec cette activité. Cela marchait toujours pour ma plus grande joie. Même si Minato était revenu, et donc que en toutes logique mon envie de me battre devait être revenu en force, ce n'est pas le cas. Depuis qu'il m'avait regardé en cours de mathématique alors que j'avais rien fait pour attirer son attention comme je faisais avant son accident, le fait que nos regards se croisent ou que je sente son regard sur moi de temps en temps alors que je le regarde même pas, suffisait à produire un sentiment de joie en moi. Ce même sentiment de joie que je ressentais quand on se battait avec les regards, les mots et les mains auparavant. Me battre donc avec lui, avait plus d'intérêt pour moi, puisque sans même le chercher j'avais son attention.

Les raisons pour lesquelles son retour m'avait fait ces effets, pourquoi il se passait ces choses là à son égard au-quelles je pouvais pas y imposer un contrôle; je les connaissais pas. Mais quand on ne peut maîtriser ce qui nous arrive à nous même, selon moi vouloir y résister était un acte vain. Je laissais donc les choses telles quelles jusqu'à que je trouve les explications à ces phénomènes qui semblaient me posséder et faire perdre le contrôle de moi même.

Point de vue général: Ellipse de 1 mois

Un long mois s'étant écoulé depuis le jour où Minato avait fais son grand retour au sein du lycée, et ainsi reprendre sa vie d'étudiant avec une grande joie; les journées en avaient pas cesser de se succéder les unes après les autres. Pour chacun des lycéens, elles se résumaient à des choses simples semblables pour tous quelques soient leurs classes. Assister aux cours, profiter des pauses avec leur amis et manger les bon plats que la cafétéria leur proposé. Des journées tout à fait normales où rien qui sort de l'ordinaire se passé, à condition que certains témoignages auditifs et visuels étaient pas prit en compte. La vie au lycée, depuis son retour, était effectivement plus la même en cause d'un simple phénomène qui avait à lui seul tout chamboulé. A un point où il en régnait une atmosphère de mystère et d'étrangeté comme si c'était un tout autre monde.

Le lycée habituellement animé par les disputes de Minato et Madara, ces deux clans ennemis de toujours qui se bagarraient quelques soient les lieux au sein du lycée et les motifs valables ou non. Tout le monde à force d'y assister en tant que spectateurs malgré eux, habitués tous savaient ce qu'il fallait faire quand une bagarre allait se passer. Et personnes étaient assez fou pour rester sur le champ de bataille et oser s'interposer entre les deux clans, quand ces moments arrivés. Telles étaient les journées que tout ceux qui étaient inscris à ce lycée vivaient à leur dépends. Que les deux clans ou seulement celui de Madara soient présent, les embrouilles ne pouvaient que être là pour les concernés ou les autres.

Des journées cependant, que ces derniers jours le lycée en était pas le lieu de représentations. A la place de ses disputes incessantes que personnes pouvaient y mettre définitivement fin; c'est des phénomènes étranges et déconcertants qui s'y déroulaient. Le premier et le plus surprenant de tous, celui le plus fréquent. Par un simple hasard, les deux clans pouvaient se retrouver dans la même pièce, et contrairement à ce qui se passerait en temps normal, aucunes disputes ni conflits avaient suivis la rencontre. Déjà le fait que bien avant son retour, Madara arrêtant de lui-même les disputes avait déjà produit un choc chez les gens; cette absence de disputes n'arrangeait pas leur incompréhension. De même que les comportements des deux chef de clan qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. A chaque rencontres, au lieu des insultes échangées jusqu'à que ça en vienne aux mains, ce fut que des regards échangés et un silence assez étrange se passant que entre eux. Un silence dans lequel rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre, même les quelques insultes échangées entre leur amis tout près d'eux. Dés que leur échange prenait fin au bout de quelques minutes généralement, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé que leurs chemins se séparé, chacun de leur côté avec leurs amis respectives. Ce silence à présent qui animait chacune des journées depuis ce jour, et qui perturbait tout le lycée dans son ensemble.

Que ce soit les administrateurs, les professeurs, les surveillants ou les élèves; pour tous ceux qui occupent un poste dans ce lycée, ces journées attiraient leurs attentions et leurs envies de savoir le "pourquoi". Personne ne connaissaient ces raisons qui expliquées la tournure qu'avait pris les choses entre ces deux clans. Un vrai mystère à résoudre pour tous, quel que soit le moyen employé.

Pour les amis des deux clans de même, ce mystère dont personnes pouvaient l'expliquer, les intrigué autant que les autres. Voir leurs amis respectives à chacun se comporter de cette manière ne faisait pas que les intriguer, mais les inquiéter en même temps. Depuis toujours, les concernés s'étant tout le temps cherché des ennuis à peine ils se croisaient ou se disputer à chaque mots ou regards échangés; ce brusquement changement de comportement de leur part ne pouvait être que perturbant dans un premier temps. Une chose tout à fait normal qui arrive quand les gens voient des choses dont il en ont pas l'habitude, ou que leurs façon de vivre soient chamboulées. Cependant pour les amis de Minato et Madara, ces derniers étant proche d'eux depuis des années et leurs tenant beaucoup à coeur, il y avait cette inquiétude en plus. Si avec le temps leurs façon d'être seraient revenu à la normal, ce ressentiment n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Mais voilà 1 mois depuis le retour de Minato que leurs comportements étaient devenu ainsi, sans changement vers celui d'avant; ce qui n'arrangé pas leurs inquiétudes. Et bien évidemment l'envie de savoir le "pourquoi" était plus que présente, autant que les autres du lycée. Quoi qu'il arrivait, que ce soit en cours ou non, chacun d'eux observer leur ami respective afin de percevoir des indices pour les mettre sur la voie de la raison de tout ceci et de comprendre pourquoi. Une manière de faire qui aurait eu toute ces chances de marcher, et donc de donner des résultat.

Du côté des amis du blond, ces dernier avaient bien vu que leur ami était plus comme avant et

l'observer de ce fait. Tout d'abord, des moments où même si il était avec eux physiquement, ces pensées semblaient être ailleurs. Ou bien, ils le surprenait à regarder Madara alors que ce dernier faisait rien ou que ses amis râler ou lui reproché des choses. Ils pouvaient lui demander à quoi il pouvait bien penser et pourquoi il regardait son "ennemi juré", mais une simple réponse vague leur était donné. Insister donc, était pas la meilleure façon de découvrir pourquoi leur ami se comporter comme ça à l'égard du chef du clan ennemis. Minato ne disait jamais les choses si on l'y forcé, et ces amis le savaient très bien. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que leur ami qu'ils regardaient intrigués. Madara de même était plus que étrange. Ce dernier aussi pouvait regarder Minato alors que rien ne se passé. Dans ces moments là, la première pensée qui venait était qu'il manigançait quelque chose contre Minato. Une chose tellement habituelle chez lui que c'est la première chose qui venait à l'esprit pour eux tous. Mais rien du tout se passait. Il ne tenter rien contre lui, et arrêté même ses amis quand ces dernier voulaient nous faire des mauvaises blagues rien que pour s'amuser. Une tournure qui ne pouvait les laisser que dans une incompréhension totale de ce qui se passé. Madara qui, avec ses amis ne perdait pas temps pour leur chercher à eux tous des ennuis; et qui maintenant, pour ils ne savaient quelles raison, fait tout le contraire. Ce simple fait était à la fois suspect et choquant. Ils arriveront jamais à le comprendre. Et leurs rencontres par hasard dans un même lieu était encore plus déconcertants. Il était normal dans un lycée de se croiser dans un couloir, dans la coure ou autre lieu au sein du lycée. Quand ça arrivé entre leur clan et celui de Madara, c'est sans aucun doute une bagarre qui allait suivre ou même de simple échanges d'insultes. Mais depuis 1 mois, rien de cela. Dans ces moments là, ils voyaient une chose se produire et dont aucun d'eux ne pourraient pas y mettre une explication. Dès l'instant de la rencontre, leur ami Minato se figer et se contenter de fixer Madara. Aucun mot échangé, et du bruit autour de lui pouvait être perçu il ne semblait pas bouger. Son esprit ailleurs, comme quand ils leur raconté des choses et au final, avait pas suivi tout en entier. Comme si une bulle, le séparait lui et Madara du reste. Car en effet après observation de leur part sur le camp ennemi, Madara faisait la même chose. Et c'est dans un silence assez étrange, que avec Minato, tous partent à l'opposé de leurs ennemis. A chaque fois, voilà comment leurs rencontres se déroulées. Bien évidemment ils voulaient à tout prix savoir pourquoi les choses se passaient de la sorte, mais même après un mois à observer, ils en avaient aucunes idées. Et ça ne serait pas leur très cher ami Minato qui allait leur donner la réponse. Peut-être une drôle de mouche les avait piqués lui et Minato, les rendant malades. Ou bien ils étaient tombés dans un monde où tout tournés à l'envers. Ce qui était sûre, est qu'ils allaient pas laisser tomber la recherche aussi facilement et allaient au delà de l'excuse que leur sortait Minato. "Ils n'en valent pas la peine voilà tout", cette excuse qu'à maintes reprises ils avaient entendu et cachait peut-être autre choses.

Au contraire, du côté des amis à Madara, le changement de comportement de leur ami avait aussi l'effet de les intriguer et des les inquiéter. Cependant, un tout autre effet aussi qui allait pas faire que du bien dans les relations entre eux et leur ami Madara. Ce dernier devenu étrange depuis le changement soudain au niveau de sa façon d'être à l'égard de leurs ennemis et en général, certes le rendait à leurs yeux étrange et inquiétant, mais aussi différent d'eux. Ce Madara qui avant, s'amuser avec eux et était totalement pour concernant la fait de vouloir rabaisser Minato et ses cher amis à ses pieds comme de bon chien obéissant. Leur passe-temps favoris depuis leurs première année de collège où l'autre clan y était aussi. Cette activité aimée n'étant plus jusqu'à quelques temps déjà, bien avant le retour de ce blond après ces longs mois passés à l'hôpital en cause d'un malheureux accident de la route ayant fait leur bonheur un petit temps. Un bonheur, que pour des raisons qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, leur chef et ami leur en privé. Et ils allaient pas rester là sans chercher à savoir pourquoi.

To be continued...

 ** **Moi: -grand sourire, lâche le clavier- voilà, le chapitre 10 enfin finit****

 ** **Madara: -air neutre- le plus long jusque là, qui te dit que les lecteurs liront 13 pages franchement. C'est beaucoup trop à lire.****

 ** **Minato: -lit- pas mal, comme toujours tu as de l'inspiration****

 ** **Moi: ha ! Voilà ce que je veux entendre -sourit et câline Minato en guise de merci.-****

 ** **Madara: c'est de plus en plus étrange ce que tu écris...****

 ** **Moi: J'écris ce que je veux non mais ! Va râler ailleurs le grincheux d'Uchiha. -tire la langue- Minato lui au moins est gentil, au contraire de toi****

 ** **Minato: ben...madara a pas tord d'un côté. Ton histoire veut venir où au final là ?...avec tout ce qui se passe qui peut être désigné comme "étrange"****

 ** **Madara: ha ! Tu vois ton cher mina-chan pense la même chose. -sourire moqueur sur moi-****

 ** **Moi: -sourit- vous ne le saurez pas tant que mon histoire est pas finit. Maintenant allez vous plaindre tout deux ensemble dans l'autre pièce, et laissez moi préparer le chapitre suivant !****

 ** **-les vire à coups de pied, puis sourit- bon, au sujet de ce chapitre long je peux l'avouer. Si vous voulez savoir ce que le changement de comportement de ce cher Madara produit chez ces amis...soyez patient pour le chapitre 11 que je perd pas de temps pour le commencer. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ! :D X3****

 ** **A la prochaine fois cher lecteur.****


End file.
